Once Upon a Time
by ms.hummel-anderson-cullen
Summary: King Kurt and King Blaine have a fairytale life like Snow White and her prince but the Evil Queen Rachel threatens their perfect life as she makes a promise to the couple that will even spark a new life. MPREG Rated M just in case loosely based on once upon a time better than it sounds
1. Glass Coffin

**I don't own glee or once upon of time.**

* * *

The rider sped through the forest on his stallion as fast as he could with his navy coat flying behind him in the wind. Snow started to fall slowly upon the unknown trail as the prince rode through. The white stallion flew over rocks and streams. He knew where his rider wanted to go before even before the rider told him. The rider kicked the horse softly as if the stallion could go any faster. The rider yearned to get to the spot faster but he feared pushing his horse too far.

The two came to a spot deep in a green forest where the snow was barely falling. A group of people stood in a circle around branches. The rider dismounted swiftly from his horse. He walked quickly up to the gathering. Some of the group looked upon the branches and a few turned to the rider.

"You're too late" a woman with dark black hair and tan skin said sadly. The group slowly made an opening for the rider to get closer to the branches.

The branches cover a glass coffin where a man laid in all white.

"No!" the rider shouted angrily.

He looked deeper at the pale face of his lover. He embraced each feature, the brown hair, and the glasz eyes. His lover's lips were in a straight line and his eyes were closed. The rider felt a lump in his throat. He ran his hands down the glass prison.

"Open it" he commanded softly.

"I'm sorry" a tall one said. "He's gone"

The rider breathed heavily. He looked at the tall one with pleading eyes.

"Let me say goodbye" the rider choked out.

The tall one thought it over for a few seconds and nodded to the two men next to him. The whole group gently took the top off the coffin and set in near the coffin.

The rider knelt down slowly with his quivering limbs. He slowly moved his lips toward his lover. He gave his lover a passionate kiss of love. The rider parted their lips. The rider saw his lover gasp and open his eyes.

The two stared into each other's eyes. The lover sat up slowly and the rider embraced him.

"You found me" the lover said. "I was worried we wouldn't be together because of her"

"You don't have to worry. She's gone" the rider said sincerely.

"You promise?" the lover asked.

"With all my heart, Kurt" the rider said

* * *

**Please review if you would like more**


	2. A Gift

**I don't own glee or once upon a time**

**For a while it will go fast and take some time jumps  
**

* * *

"I do" Blaine said as he stood with Kurt in front of the alter that was made in the center of the ballroom. Everyone from far and near had gathered around the tiny opening to see the two princes get married. After their marriage they would be pronounce king and king of the land and rule forever.

"And do you Kurt take this man to be your husband and to love him for all eternity?" the preacher asked proudly. His voice blared throughout the room.

Kurt looked deep into Blaine's eyes. He could feel the love vibrating off of Blaine.

"I do" he replied happily with tears in his eyes.

"I now pronounce you king and king" the preacher said.

Everyone in the room cheered and clapped. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other before smiling and leaning in to kiss each other, but before they could kiss the doors opened. Everyone looked at the doors. A woman in all black stood there. Her brown hair was long and she wore a leather dress with a hood. She wore a black necklace with a silver star on it.

"Sorry I'm late" she said casually.

She glided smoothly towards the arch. It almost looked like she was walking on air.

Blaine grabbed Kurt protectively.

"It's the queen run!" One of audience members shouted fearfully.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's sword and pointed it towards her.

"She's not a queen anymore!" Kurt shouted angrily. "She's nothing but an evil witch!"

Blaine quickly grabbed Kurt's hand. He gently caressed it.

"No. No" Blaine gently whispered into his husband's ear. "Don't stoop to her level. It's not worth it"

Blaine turned to the witch. He hid Kurt behind him.

"You're wasting your time. You've already lost" he told her. "I will not let you ruin this wedding"

The witch smiled cunningly.

"I haven't come to ruin anything. Oh no!" She said calmly. "Actually I was here to give you a gift."

"We want nothing from you!" Kurt exclaimed. His voice was fearful but confident.

"But you will have it!" she shouted. "My gift to you is your happy marriage, but in a few years a treasure be discovered and it will happen to make you two even happier and when this treasure is being created inside, I will find it and I shall take it for my own."

The witch started walking away towards the doors.

"Hey!" Blaine shouted angrily. He was infuriated.

The witch turned around. Blaine took the sword from Kurt and flung it towards the witch. The witch just vanished in a puff of black smoke.

* * *

**Please review**


	3. A Suprise

**I don't own glee or once upon a time.**

* * *

_2 years later_

Kurt stood out on the balcony looking out on the kingdom. He saw the lake and how it was beginning to have a crisp ice coating over it. He smiled as he saw the mermaids swimming through the waters. He suddenly felt a chilling wind brush across his body. He shivered and went inside. He closed the double glass doors behind him. He walked across the room and went over to the bed. He sighed heavily. He put a snow colored blanket around his shoulders. He heard the doors open and shut. Blaine walked in quickly.

"Hello dear" he said happily. He walked over and sat down next to his husband. He embraced Kurt in his warm arms.

Blaine could see that Kurt had worry in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked.

Kurt looked at Blaine and shook his head.

"Nothing" he sighed. The truth was something was wrong.

"You're thinking about what the witch said aren't you?" Blaine asked sternly.

Kurt sighed heavily. Blaine looked deep into Kurt's eyes.

"Kurt, please!" he pleaded. "We can't keep having this conversation. What is going to happen when we start a family?"

"It's a little late to be thinking about that" Kurt said.

"What does that mean?" Blaine asked.

Kurt took Blaine's hand and put it on Kurt's abdomen. Blaine felt a slight bump. Blaine stared at it with teary eyes. Blaine rubbed it slowly and lovingly.

"I'm having a baby" Kurt sighed.

Blaine took his other hand and cuffed Kurt's cheek in it.

"That's amazing!" Blaine exclaimed happily. Blaine could see that Kurt was upset. "Why are you upset?"

"Do you remember what she said?" Kurt asked his husband.

Blaine nodded not sure of what the answer might be.

"She's going to take our baby" Kurt whispered. Tears flowed down his cheeks like waterfalls.

"No" Blaine said. "We're not going to let her."

"She already knows!" Kurt protested.

"She doesn't!" Blaine said. "Because no one knows. We won't tell anyone but the doctor until we have to and then we will protect the baby. She can't hurt us. What she says is only words"

Kurt looked at Blaine with a shocked expression.

"She poisoned and apple because she thought I was prettier and could sing better than her" Kurt said flatly. "Don't tell me what she isn't cable of. You weren't the one who was running from the huntsmen"

_Flashback_

_Kurt ran faster than his feet could take him. This part of the forest was dangerous and people had been known to be killed from the creatures and the monsters that were out here, but Kurt was running from a monster of a different kind. _

_He felt the huntsman gaining on him. He realized just to give up. His fate was set in stone. He stopped at a tree and turned around. _

"_You stop mid run" the huntsmen said. "I will never understand you."_

_Kurt looked up at the husky man with a knife in his hand. _

"_I barely know these woods" Kurt said. His voice was shaky. "You will always find me. You're a skilled hunter. I know how this ends. I just ask before you kill me that you tell the queen that she is prettier than me and she does sing better."_

_The huntsman stared into Kurt's eyes. _

"_Why should I?" he asked smugly. "It's just another trick"_

"_David!" Kurt pleaded. "No trick. It's the truth." _

_David could see the good in Kurt's eyes. He got closer to Kurt. He could feel Kurt's fear radiating off of his body. David put his hands around Kurt's face. Kurt's tears spilled over on his thumbs. He leaned in and kissed Kurt. Kurt slightly pushed him away but without force. Kurt was shocked. _

_David took the knife that was in his belt and held it tightly in his hands. _

"_Run" he whispered. _

_Kurt looked at David. _

"_Run!" David yelled. _

"_Thank you" Kurt whispered softly. _

Kurt shivered at the memory.

Blaine sighed. He didn't know how to keep Kurt calm. He knew that the calmer Kurt was that the more chance of a healthy baby but could they keep the secret?

* * *

**Please review.**

**Reviews make me write a lot faster sometimes.**


	4. The Council

**I don't own glee or once upon a time. **

**I want to thank you all for all your alerts and reviews**

* * *

_4 months later_

For months Kurt and Blaine had hid the secret. Kurt would wear more layers and Blaine would say that Kurt had been sick and needed to wear more clothes. Kurt had become depressed because he wanted to celebrate his pregnancy but he couldn't. They couldn't even tell their closest friends. The only one that could actually know was the doctor. Blaine had become so worried about his husband.

"Doctor all that is wrong with me is that I am pregnant." Kurt said to the doctor. The doctor checked his swollen stomach with a stethoscope.

The doctor looked up at Blaine. Blaine looked at Kurt. Blaine nodded at the doctor. The doctor grabbed his things and went out the room. Blaine sat on the bed next to Kurt. He put his hand on his husband bare stomach.

"Sweetheart, please tell me what's wrong?" he pleaded.

A few tears rolled down Kurt's face.

"I want the kingdom and the castle to rejoice about our baby not be kept in secret." Kurt stated. His voice was flat and dull.

"Honey" Blaine coaxed. "She will find out about it and take the baby-"

"I know but I just want to have a normal life with our baby!" Kurt exclaimed angrily. "I want the baby to know that it was loved and happy and that everyone couldn't wait for the birth. I don't want the whole world to know but at least let the council know"

The council was a group of Kurt and Blaine's friends who helped them rule the kingdom. They always knew how to solve a problem.

Blaine thought about it for a moment. He wanted his husband to be happy not depressed.

"Alright we will tell the council and the castle." Blaine said.

Kurt's face lit up with happiness.

"Oh thank you Blaine!" he said. He kissed Blaine tenderly.

Blaine got up and went outside to the knight and asked to have an emergency meeting while Kurt went and took off some of his layers and all he had on was a white shirt that hit his baby bump perfectly. Blaine walked back in. He knew the council was already in the meeting hall since it was an emergency. He went up to Kurt and took his hand. Kurt placed a hand on his bump. The couple walked out of the room and went through the halls. They got many looks, some were smiles and some were shocked smiles. When they got to the great hall and walked in. Everyone looked up at the couple.

Blaine pulled out a gold chair and sat Kurt down in it before siting himself down. He motioned everyone to sit down. Kurt rubbed his stomach tenderly while ignoring all the looks.

"Good day everyone" Blaine said happily. No one really responded. They just kept staring at Kurt's stomach. They knew Kurt hadn't been to the meetings but they didn't know it was because he was having a baby. A blue fairy flew up to Kurt. She had blonde hair.

"Kurt?" she asked confused. "Why did you have such a big stomach?"

Kurt smiled.

"I'm having a baby" he replied happily. Blaine took Kurt's other hand.

"What about the witch?" a voice asked. The voice came from a cricket that was on the table next to Blaine. He was dressed in a tuxedo.

"She won't know." Blaine stated confidently. "As long as you all promise not to tell anyone"

Everyone in the room nodded.

"We thank you all for keeping this secret" Kurt said softly.

The blue fairy went up to Kurt and Blaine.

"May I give your child a gift?" she asked happily.

Kurt looked at Blaine. Blaine nodded and Kurt turned to the fairy.

"Oh course you may"

The fairy took her wand and waved it towards her hand. A bright light appeared in her hand. The light was a star. She cast the star towards the floor next to Kurt. The star became brighter and brighter till it burst. The light had created a white miniature horse with a pink horn.

"He's a miniature unicorn" she explained. "When you need a little magic, just rubbed his horn and some dust will appear and you can only use that magic for good.

"The baby's going to love him!" Kurt exclaimed happily.

Blaine leaned in closer to Kurt.

"Although we might have to baby proof that horn" Blaine laughed.

* * *

**So what did you think?**

**Who do you think the fairy and the cricket was?**

**What would you like to see happen next?**


	5. A Evil

**I don't own glee or once upon a time**

* * *

Deep in the forbidden forest, there is a beaten down old castle surrounded by thorns and vines but inside the witch was in there casting away her spells. An old troll crept slowly up to her.

"I brought the last of the potion" he said in his annoying voice. His hair was in an afro and he had a long nose.

"Good" the witch said. "Now leave me!"

He slowly walked out knowing not to test her temper.

She brought the potion to a boil and started to stir.

"This is what he gets for singing better than me and not dying like he should have."

She put a dagger into the potion.

"David the huntsmen!" she exclaimed. "I raise you from your coffin! Rise up and do my bidding! Take Kurt your love to the shore at the tallest mountain and throw him off! DO MY BIDDING!"

* * *

Blaine walked into his and Kurt's chambers to see Kurt standing in his white lace robe at the balcony talking to a merman. The merman had a huge navy blue tall. Waves were around him to hold him up to the balcony.

"So how is your mother?" Kurt asked.

"She is well." The merman replied.

Kurt smiled.

"How's my father? Kurt asked. "I know it's strange not seeing him every day since he got married to your mother"

"He's great." The merman replied. "He wants to see you but since he hasn't mastered becoming human just yet so"

The merman nodded at Blaine. Blaine nodded back. He walked into the bedroom to find Kurt and his favorite maid, Shannon. She had just finished preparing the bed when Blaine walked in.

"I put a bed warmer next to Kurt's side since you said he was getting cold lately" she commented.

Blaine smiled.

"Thank you" he replied softly.

She nodded and made her way out of the room. Blaine put on his night clothes and his blue robe. He walked out and saw Kurt walking back in and closing the doors behind him. He sat down at his vanity and started brushing his hair and getting ready for bed.

"How are you feeling?" Blaine asked. He stood behind Kurt.

"Fine just a little tired." He replied. He stopped his routine and rested his hand on the top of his ever growing stomach. "The baby drains me some days."

Blaine kissed Kurt's hair.

"The doctor said that's normal so-"

Blaine was interrupted by Shannon bursting through the door.

"Blaine!" she exclaimed with worry in her voice. "You need to come out here to the ballroom."

Kurt looked up at Blaine with worry in his eyes. Blaine kissed Kurt's hair

"I'll be back soon" Blaine said. "Just get ready for bed and I will be back before you know it."

Blaine walked out of the room and closed the door.

Kurt couldn't help but worry. He picked up a gold music box on the vanity and opened it. The music was haunting but lovely. He breathed in the notes. He suddenly heard footsteps coming towards his door.

"Blaine is that you?" he asked. He slowly got up. He saw the diamond door knob turn slowly. "Who is there?"

The door flung open. Kurt couldn't believe his eyes. The huntsman stood there in his clothes that he wore the day he spared Kurt except they were tattered and dirty. His face was covered in dirt.

"Kurt" he gasped. He walked slowly towards Kurt. He kept repeating Kurt's name. He grabbed Kurt by the chest. Kurt screamed and screamed.

* * *

Meanwhile Blaine had made his way to the ballroom to find two his council members. One was a woman in white and red armor and the other was a centaur.

"Arthur, Santana" Blaine said. "What's the matter?"

"Some of my women saw a strange man heading towards the castle" Santana replied. "He was covered in dirt and one of the witnesses said that he said Kurt's name."

"Some of my followers also saw him heading in the same direction" Arthur added.

"When was this?" Blaine asked.

"About two hours ago" Arthur said. "We would have told you sooner but I can only run so fast."

"Yes and I have given orders at my camp to move closer to the castle." Santana said.

"Not too close" Blaine said.

Arthur pounded his hooves down on the marble floor.

"Why not?" he asked Blaine

"I don't want to scare Kurt" Blaine replied.

Just then they heard a scream. Blaine ran faster than his friends. He ran back to the chambers. He burst through the doors to find an empty room and the doors to the balcony wide open.

"Kurt?" Blaine yelled.

There was no answer.

"Santana go check the bed chambers" he ordered.

Blaine walked towards the balcony. The wind was blowing hard and the ocean had treacherous waves.

"Blaine he isn't here"

"FINN!" Blaine screamed into the air.

The merman came up and looked at his friend.

"Look through the oceans. Sound the alarm. Kurt's missing."

Finn nodded and dived back into the sea. Blaine ran past his friends. He saw a huge wolf in the center of the hall. His fur was tan except the top had a sort of black Mohawk

"I heard the alarm." The wolf said. "My pack and I will follow you"

"Can you follow Kurt's scent?" Blaine asked. "We will follow you"

The wolf nodded and ran out to the stables. Blaine followed him. He went to a stable and found his horse Pavarotti. He mounted his horse and grabbed his sword.

"Let's go!" Blaine yelled as he softly kicked the horse. The horse went in full speed and followed the wolf.

On top of a mountain that looked over the ocean, was the huntsman. He held Kurt in his arms. Kurt kept screaming. He thought about his baby.

"David" Kurt pleaded softly through his tears. "David please I'm pregnant. Think of my baby, please David!"

David didn't respond.

"David, please!"

Suddenly Blaine and his troop rode up. Blaine drew his sword.

"Stop!" he yelled. "Put him down!"

David turned around and looked at Blaine. Blaine knew it was the huntsmen. Blaine knew the huntsmen loved Kurt. Blaine got off of his horse.

"Sir, please!" Blaine pleaded as he got somewhat closer to David. "Don't hurt Kurt. You're a good man. You spared him once and you can do it again. Release him! Whatever evil has brought you back, you can fight it!"

There was a long pause before anyone spoke.

"Evil" David muttered. "Rac…hel"

"Rachel?" Blaine asked. Blaine put out his hand and walked closer to David.

"Give him to me" he said softly. "Don't let this evil destroy him too. Please sir hand him to me!"

Nothing was said for a long moment. Suddenly David screamed and threw Kurt towards Blaine. Luckily Blaine caught Kurt. David suddenly threw himself off the cliff. At the sight Kurt put his head in Blaine's chest and sobbed.

* * *

**Now how was that?**

**How do you think was the other characters?**


	6. A Unicorn's Horn

**I don't own glee or once upon a time. **

**In this chapter anyone who reviews gets a question that is critical to the plot.**

**Also I would like to dedicate this chapter to mmm189. **

* * *

_Nothing was said for a long moment. Suddenly David screamed and threw Kurt towards Blaine. Luckily Blaine caught Kurt. David suddenly threw himself off the cliff. At the sight Kurt put his head in Blaine's chest and sobbed._

Blaine held Kurt close. He put down his sword just so he could hold his lover. Kurt sobbed his heart out. A good friend with good heart had just killed himself even though he already was dead. Kurt suddenly gasped. He looked down at his swollen stomach. He saw blood on his robes.

"Blaine…" he gasped. "I'm bleeding"

Blaine looked down and saw the blood. He picked up Kurt and put him on the horse. He got on and started riding forgetting his friends. He kept on. He rode to the stables.

"Blaine this isn't a time to put up your horse!" Kurt shouted. Blaine took Kurt off the horse and laid him down in a bale of hay. Blaine ran to one of the stables and opened it up and looked at the miniature unicorn.

"Come on girl" he coaxed softly. The unicorn quickly walked up to him. "Good girl"

Blaine walked the unicorn to Kurt.

"Blaine what are you doing?!" he shouted in pain.

Blaine slowly bowed down the unicorn's head and he started rubbing the horn. Pink dust fell on Kurt's stomach. Blaine and Kurt both saw the wound heal and the blood stop.

"The baby" Kurt sighed.

"I think the baby is fine" Blaine sighed happily.

Kurt smiled and embraced Blaine.

"Thank you" he sighed.

Just then the wolf with the Mohawk walked in.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Yes" Kurt said. He kept staring into Blaine's eyes. The wolf rolled his eyes.

"Can someone cover me?" he asked annoyed. He nudged a red cloak with his nose. Blaine helped Kurt up and took the red cloak. He draped it over the wolf. After a moment a man stood up where the wolf was.

"Remind me again Noah" Blaine said. "Why you wear that color?"

"For one it's Puck" he said through his teeth "and secondly it helps with us not changing at the full moon which was tonight"

"Oh" Blaine said. He looked at Kurt. Kurt was hugging him tight. Kurt's eyes were drooping. "Well I better get Kurt to sleep. He needs rest"

Puck turned around.

"No we need to talk about something" he said.

Blaine looked at Puck angrily.

"I need to get Kurt in bed now" Blaine said.

"Alright then I guess we will talk about it here" Puck said. "I want you to come to the Wolves Country. It would be safe for the baby. I've already talked to the wolves and we are welcoming you with open arms. You will be safe. Rachel doesn't know about the Wolves Country. You all would be safe."

Blaine looked at Kurt then down at Kurt's stomach. He could tell that Kurt wanted to keep the baby safe. They had to go to a place where Rachel couldn't find them. Blaine could see in Kurt's eyes that it was right.

"Alright we will go but we have to talk to Sylvester first to see how to get rid of the witch" Kurt replied.

* * *

"Stay out of the light so she can't see your face" the guard said to Kurt and Blaine. They walked across the dungeons quickly. Soon they were to leave for the Wolves Country and they had to go in the dead of night so no one would know. Kurt and Blaine hated lying to the kingdom telling them that no one could see them but it had to be done. "And whatever you do, do not let her know your name or let her make you a nickname."

Blaine held on to Kurt tightly.

"Sylvester!" the guard yelled. "I have a question for you!"

"No you don't" a voice said. "They do." A woman came out into the light. She was tall with short blonde hair. Just the look of her made people quiver "Porcelain and Prince Nonflammable other"

"What is your price?" Kurt asked.

"Do I always have a price?" she snapped back.

"Your magic always comes with a price" Blaine said sternly.

"Just get on with it!" she shouted.

"How can we stop the evil queen?" Kurt asked. Kurt and Blaine moved closer to the jail cell to where they could see her face.

"The evil queen?" she asked. "I thought you said she was nothing more than an evil witch"

"I did" Kurt stated.

"Just answer the question!" Blaine shouted harshly. Blaine didn't want to be down there. He just wanted his family safe.

"You have to find the queen's heart" she said. "And then the final battle will begin!"

"What is the final battle?" Blaine asked. "And who can stop the witch?"

"That thing growing inside your belly" she replied. She reached out her hand and touched Kurt's stomach. Blaine took out his sword and moved her hand.

"Next time I cut it off" Blaine said protectively. Blaine put his arm around Kurt and started walking away.

* * *

**So what do you want to see happen?**

**Also don't forget: **

**In this chapter anyone who reviews gets a question that is critical to the plot.**


	7. Off With His Head

**I don't own glee or once upon a time**

* * *

"Remind me again where the Rachel's heart is?" Kurt asked as the two went on horseback to the Wolves Country. He rode on the horse as Blaine walked the horse. They were surrounded by the council and the wolves surrounded them and leading the pack was Puck.

"In Wonderland" Blaine replied.

Kurt looked at Blaine strange as if he was lying to him.

"It's the truth" Blaine said. "The Queen of Hearts has a vault and it holds every evil beings heart in it"

"So basically we get the heart and then what do we do with it then?" Kurt asked. "Do we stab it?"

"We might have to" Blaine said.

Over the mountains the sun started to set. Kurt shivered. Blaine took off his cape and gave it too Kurt. Kurt wanted to protest but he knew it was pointless.

"It's almost night time" Puck said. "We need to set up camp. There are a few empty caves that we can occupy. My pack will stay outside and guard the cave and you guys will stay inside."

The whole group stopped. Blaine lifted Kurt off of the horse and held him close. Kurt could hear Blaine's heart pounding against his chest. Blaine walked Kurt towards the cave.

"Thank you Puck" Kurt said as they walked past each other. Puck nodded.

Blaine and Kurt walked into the cave. The cave was dark with only a small fire in the middle. Fur blankets lay around in a circle. Blaine took Kurt over to one of the blankets where he could see the outside of the cave. He helped Kurt lay down on the blanket. He lay down next to him. Kurt snuggled closer to him. Blaine held him closer. Kurt's stomach rested on Blaine's stomach. Blaine kissed Kurt's stomach.

"Blaine" Kurt said. "I love you"

"I love you too" Blaine said.

Soon Kurt fell asleep. Blaine got up and went outside the cave. He saw Finn sitting next to a blonde headed man and next to him was another man who looked like Puck who was right next to him. Blaine went to Finn.

"Hey stranger" he said.

"Blaine!" he exclaimed. He got up and hugged Blaine. "How are you?"

"I've been better" Blaine replied. "It's nice to see you human again"

"Well I just got to get used to walking again" Finn laughed.

"Samuel?" Blaine asked.

The blonde headed man stood up and smiled.

"Blaine?" he asked.

The two hugged.

"I haven't seen you in forever" Blaine laughed. "It's so good to see you without scales"

Samuel laughed. "It's good to see you without curly hair"

Blaine sat down next to Samuel.

"Hello Puck" Blaine greeted.

"Hello" he replied. "Where's Kurt?"

"Inside sleeping" Blaine replied.

"Oh Mercedes was looking for him" Puck replied. Puck looked at the man next to him. "This is Jacob, my brother well half-brother"

Jacob stood up and bowed.

"Your majesty," he said. "It's an honor to be in your presence."

Blaine stared at him.

"Jacob," Blaine said "You don't have to call me that or be that formal. I'm just Blaine."

"I was just checking since you're a king and all" Jacob replied.

Inside the cave Kurt woke up to no Blaine. He sat up and looked around the empty cave.

"I know you did not just keep a huge secret from your fairy godmother" a woman's voice said.

Kurt looked at the voice.

"Mercedes!" he exclaimed. He got up slowly and flew into her arms.

"I miss you" he said.

"I miss you too but we need to talk about something" she replied. "Now why didn't you tell me about the baby?"

"Rachel" Kurt said flatly.

"Is that Miss Bossy bullying you again?" she asked in her diva voice.

Kurt nodded unhappily.

"She is going to try to take our baby" Kurt said. He started to cry. Mercedes took him into her arms

"Boo it's okay" she coaxed. "She won't get anywhere near this baby."

Suddenly yelling was heard outside.

"What is that?" Kurt asked worriedly. Kurt and Mercedes walked out to see all the men and Santana fighting men in black armor with gold stars on the chest. Kurt looked for Blaine. Blaine was fighting a man with his sword.

"KURT!" he screamed. "GET BACK INSIDE!"

Kurt couldn't think. All this fighting was really happening. Suddenly Kurt was lifted in the air. He started to scream.

Blaine saw what happened. He ran towards Kurt. He hit the man from behind and Kurt fell into Mercedes arms. Blaine kicked the man's legs making him fall down on his back. Blaine walked in front of him. He put his foot on his chest. He held the tip of his sword on the man's neck. All the fighting had stopped in the background.

"Now tell me why I should spare you?" Blaine asked in a serious tone.

The man just sat there speechless.

"No answer alright" Blaine said. He brought his sword in the air. Quickly Samuel went up to Blaine and dropped his sword. He held Blaine back.

"OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" Blaine screamed evilly. "OFF WITH HIS HEAD!"

Kurt ran up to Blaine and held his head in his hands. He looked deep into Blaine's eyes. His eyes were red and his pupils were shaped like hearts.

"Blaine?" Kurt said softly. "Blaine?"

He held Blaine in his arms.

"You're alright" Kurt soothed.

* * *

The next morning Blaine, Puck, Finn, and Samuel all set out for Wonderland. They found the portal and they walked through the land. The land was covered in green grass and mushrooms. The four men walked through the forest till they reached a giant maze.

"Now how are we going to get through there?" Samuel asked.

"Easy" Blaine said. "Finn, soak them"

Finn took his hands and flung them towards the maze. Water shot out like jet streams. He stopped. A path was carved out.

"First we ask the queen" Blaine said. "Then we get the heart."

"And how do you expect us to know she will let us just take from her?" Puck protested.

Blaine smiled. "She owes me a favor."

He led on through the maze till they reached a red castle. They walked in while Blaine led the way. He kept walking past the guards. They finally reached a throne room. The room was lined with hearts and it was white marble everywhere.

"What is this?!" a woman shouted. She wore a red and gold dress. She had a heart shaped crown on top of her head. "Who goes there?!"

Blaine smiled cleverly.

"Is that no way to talk to your son, mother?"

* * *

**OH SNAP!**

**So what did you think?**


	8. A Baby Hat

**I don't own glee or once upon a time**

* * *

"What the hell Blaine!?" Puck yelled. "You couldn't tell us your mother was the queen of hearts?!"

Blaine turned to Puck with sad eyes.

"I just wanted to get through this as quick and as easy as possible" Blaine said.

"Why are you here?" Blaine's mother asked suddenly.

"Before I tell you that" Blaine said. "Tell me where Papa is"

The queen tensed up

"Why should I?" she asked her son.

"Because I want to see him" Blaine said. Tears welled up in his eyes. "I haven't heard from him"

"That's not my issue" she snapped.

"Yes it is!" he retorted back. "You loved him once and he is my father."

She looked at her son and saw that Blaine truly wanted to see his father.

"Alright!" she exclaimed. "But first off let's change those clothes."

She waved her hand. Red mist went around Blaine.

"What are you doing?" he asked annoyed.

His outfit changed in an instant. He wore a red suit with black boots and a white cape with blood red hearts draped over his shoulders.

"Now why are you here?" she asked

"We need the heart of Rachel the evil witch" Blaine replied.

"Never liked her anyway" the queen snorted. "Your father is at his shop. Go see him and then I will prepare the heart."

Blaine nodded. He moved his friends to walk out. They all started to walk out. The men walked out of the castle.

"So what was it like growing up with her?" Finn asked as they set out on the path.

"Horrible" Blaine replied.

_Blaine was on his horse riding bare back. His horse would gallop over the obstacles in record time. He rode faster than ever. A man with a brimmed hat stood there smiling. He was proud. Blaine stopped his horse and hoped down. The man walked up to him as Blaine led the horse. _

"_That was beautiful!" the man exclaimed happily. _

_Blaine hugged the man. _

"_Thank you Papa" he said._

_A woman walked towards the two with a stable boy by her side. _

"_Beautiful?" the woman questioned. "I would hardly call that beautiful."_

"_You didn't like it mother?" Blaine asked sadly as he handed the horse to the stable boy. The boy walked off. All Blaine had in his hands were the bridle._

"_You ride like a barbarian" she said. "A prince like you should be graceful when he rides. You should use a saddle."_

"_I was just having fun" Blaine laughed._

"_Well you're getting a little old for fun." His mother protested sternly. "You're eighteen not eight. Who's going to want to marry you when you act like a commoner?"_

"_P-Please l-leave him alone" Blaine's father protested. His voice stuttered because he was nervous to talk against her._

"_Oh please!" she snapped. "Stop coddling him. All the other men his age are married. I had such high hopes."_

_Blaine sighed heavily. He straightened his back._

"_Why do you always have to criticize me?" Blaine asked in an angry tone. _

"_I'm helping you" his mother said._

_Blaine stood there wanting to cry but he knew he couldn't cry in front of her. He started to walk off. _

"_Don't you walk away from me!" she yelled. She held her hands in the air. Suddenly blue chains wrapped around Blaine's bottom half. She lifted him in the air._

"_Mother!" he yelled. "You know I don't like it when you use magic!"_

"_I will stop using magic when you start being an obedient son" she snapped in a clever tone._

"_Why can't I just be myself?" Blaine asked. _

"_Because you can be so much more" His mother said. "If you just let me help you"_

"_I don't care about status I just want to be-"_

_Blaine was cut off by his mother silencing him and lifted him higher in the air._

"_P-please" his father pleaded. _

"_I'll be good" Blaine said. He gave up. _

_She loosen her grip on him and let him down._

"_Excellent that's all I wanted to hear" she said._

_Blaine started to run up the hill away from her. _

"She never liked me." Blaine said as he finished the story.

The men wanted to say something but couldn't. They reached a tiny shop covered with green vines. Red mushrooms surrounded the tiny shop. A sign was on the building that read "Hat Shop"

"Wait" Samuel said. "Please tell me that your dad isn't the Mad Hatter"

Blaine looked at Samuel with happy eyes.

"He is" he smiled.

He started to walk in.

"Do you want us to come in?" Finn asked.

Blaine turned around.

"I'd like to have some time with my dad" Blaine said.

Finn smiled and nodded. He understood.

Blaine turned back around and went inside the shop. A bell rang as the door opened. The shop was old but clean. Hats with price tags were scattered everywhere. Blaine looked around. A man with a tall brimmed gray hat came out. He stopped and looked at Blaine.

"Papa?" Blaine asked. He started to cry.

The man went over to him and embraced him in a tight hug.

"Oh my boy!" he exclaimed. "I thought I lost you"

"Never" Blaine sighed. He started to sob. "I miss you so much."

"I miss you more" his father replied.

"How are you?" his father asked. He held Blaine in front of him. "You looked great"

"I am good" Blaine sniffled. "How are you?"

"Just here" his father replied. "Tell me how that husband of yours is. Kurt, right?"

Blaine nodded happily. "Yes he is wonderful. Papa we are having a baby"

His father's face lit up.

"A baby?" he asked happily.

Blaine nodded happily.

"That's wonderful!" the man replied.

Blaine hugged his father again this time tighter.

"I miss you so much papa" Blaine said.

His father hugged him back. He held Blaine in his arms.

"I miss you so much more"

Blaine thought for a moment and then he remembered what he and Kurt talked about before they went to sleep last night.

"Papa?" he asked.

His father looked at him.

"I want you do me two favors"

"What are they?" his father asked curiously.

"Will you make a baby hat for our child?"

"I would be honored"

"And I want you to come back with me" he said.

His father stared at him in shock.

"I-I don't t-think that would b-be possible" his father said nervously. "w-what if I have a blackout again?"

Blaine smiled.

"It will be fine" Blaine said. "Papa, you need to get out of Wonderland. It isn't safe anymore for you"

Blaine adjusted his father's hat like always. Blaine had always taken care of his father even though he lived with mother. He would come to the shop everyday just to help his father.

"Alright" his father said. "I will come with you"

Blaine hugged his father.

"Thank you Papa" Blaine said excitedly. "We will pick you up soon. I have to go see mother"

His father nodded.

"Be safe my boy" he said.

"I love you" Blaine said.

"I love you more" his father replied.

Blaine walked out of the shop and outside. Finn and Samuel were looking at the mushrooms and Puck was leaning on the wall.

"Come on guys let's go" Blaine said.

Samuel grabbed some of the mushroom.

"Samuel!" Blaine exclaimed before Samuel could eat it. "Don't eat that!"

"Why not?" Finn asked instead of Samuel.

"Do you want to be as tall as a tree?" Blaine asked. "And don't drink the water"

"Why not?" Puck asked.

"I bet you don't want to be the size of a door knob" Blaine said.

The men started walking toward the castle again. When they got there Blaine's mother was there with a gold jewelry box. She handed it to Blaine and told him to be careful with it. They quickly got out of the castle and back to Blaine's father. They took Blaine's father with them out of Wonderland.

* * *

**So what did you think?**

**Reviews would be lovely. **

**I hope you are enjoying it and I want to hear what you think and what you would like to see happen.**


	9. A Raven and a Writing Desk

**I don't own glee or once upon a time.**

**I want to thank you for all your alerts but reviews would be so much better. I know it seems like I am complaining but I really would love to hear your thoughts. **

* * *

"Oh Mercedes!" Kurt exclaimed worriedly. He paced around the cave. "Where are they? They should have been here earlier"

Mercedes looked at Kurt. She stopped playing with her wand.

"Boo!" she laughed. "Don't worry. Blaine probably is battling the Jabberwocky"

"He already has" Kurt said under his breath.

Mercedes went up to him. He went into her arms.

"I am just worried about him and his mom and his father" he said.

"What's so bad about his mom and dad?" she asked.

Kurt walked a little away.

"Well his mom is the Queen" he said uncertain of Mercedes response.

She stared at him for a while.

"You mean the Queen of Hearts?" Mercedes asked.

"Well he likes to call her the Queen with no heart or mother" Kurt answered.

"So let me guess his father is the March Hair?" she asked in her diva voice. "And he is actually half bunny?"

Kurt smiled. "No that's silly. His father is the Mad Hatter"

Mercedes frowned. "And that isn't silly?"

Kurt sighed heavily.

"He cares about his father and his dad isn't insane" Kurt said. "His father is going to live with us so Blaine can watch him to make sure that his father is better."

"Why do they call him mad if he isn't really?" Mercedes asked.

"You will have to ask Blaine that" Kurt said.

Just then there was talking outside. Kurt rushed out and saw Blaine with the other men.

"Blaine!" he yelled happily. He walked towards Blaine. Blaine embraced him tightly. Blaine leaned in and kissed him deeply. They parted. "I'm so glad you are safe"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Blaine joked. He looked at his father. "I want you to meet someone"

He took his father's hand and led him closer.

"This is my father" Blaine said.

His father smiled.

"It's so good to see you again" Kurt said.

"I hope I am not a burden I-"

"Of course not!" Kurt exclaimed. "You are always welcome"

Blaine's father smiled. "Thank you"

* * *

Blaine walked outside the cave late at night. He was shocked to see his father by the fire knitting. He walked up to his dad and sat down next to him. His father looked up at him and smiled happily.

"What are you making?" Blaine asked curiously.

"You know" his father said. "Curiosity killed the cat"

"Well this cat has come back from the dead" Blaine joked.

"It's the baby hat you asked me to make" his father replied.

"Thank you"

A long silent moment passed.

"So how far along is Kurt?" his father asked finally breaking the silence.

"Well he is about twenty five weeks" Blaine replied.

"Oh"

Another long silence passed.

"Do you think I will be a good dad?" Blaine asked.

His father looked at him.

"I think you will be a wonderful dad" his father replied. "You have everything a father could. You will be way better than me that is for sure"

"Dad you were great" Blaine protested.

"But I had so many blackouts" his father objected.

"Dad you can't help that" Blaine said. "You were the best father. I couldn't ask for a better one. You were so accepting. I know mom wasn't pleased when I told her I like boys."

"I never understood why she didn't accept you" he said gloomily. "I don't think I will ever."

Blaine closed his eyes tightly. He knew his father was getting sad.

"Any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?" he asked his father.

His father would ask him that all the time in the letters they wrote to each other.

"I haven't the slightest idea" his father.

"Wait" Blaine said. "You never knew the answer?"

His father smiled at him.

"Why do you think I was asking you?" his father asked.

* * *

**Please review**

**I know this chapter was kind of strange or boring but it's what I could come up with.**

**Review with what you want to see next**


	10. Lake Nostos

**I don't own glee or once upon a time. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter. **

* * *

"So what's next on the list of things to do?" Puck asked on one morning.

Blaine sat on a log with his father on one side and Kurt on the other.

"Well one thing is for sure" Blaine said. "We need a special knife to stab the heart."

He took Kurt's hand. Kurt smiled.

"Well some tales tell of a knife which can cut through anything" Blaine's father said as he sharpened a pair of scissors.

"Tell us" Kurt said softly.

"Basically if you get the ingredients you can make it" his father said. "I know one is water from Lake Nostos."

"Where is the lake?" Blaine asked.

"It's just down the hill" Finn replied. His knowledge of waters made him valuable.

"Besides" Puck said "We have to make Wolf Country by sundown"

"How about Puck, Samuel, Finn and I got down to the lake, get the water while Jacob leads the rest of you to Wolf Country?" Blaine suggested.

"No!" Kurt exclaimed worriedly. "There are legends to where a hideous creature guards the lake and drowns its victims. I am not letting you do that!"

"Kurt's right" Blaine's father exclaimed. "No one who has ever faced the creature has returned"

"But none have had the reasons to I do" Blaine protested. "Kurt, I want to do this." Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's stomach. "For our baby"

"Alright for the safety of our child but if anything goes wrong, they are to get you and we forget about this" Kurt said in a serious tone.

* * *

The four men set out again to the lake. They didn't have to travel far. After a short time they reached a rock full of gold and helmets surrounded by candles.

"What's this?" Blaine asked.

"It's a shrine" Finn explained. "All the men who have faced the creature leave an offering so the creature could show them mercy."

"Let's go" Blaine said.

"Wait what about the offering?" Samuel asked.

Blaine turned to him.

"A lot of good it did them" he snapped.

The men walked past the shrine and only Blaine walked towards the lake. The waters looked blue and deep. Blaine took his canteen and dipped it in the water. A bright blue ripple went across the lake. He stood up. He looked out past the lake

"Where are you?" He asked angrily. "Make yourself known to me!"

Blaine drew his sword quickly. He heard whispers in the trees.

"Beast!" He shouted. "Show yourself!"

A bunch of bubbles started to form in the ground. A man in all white appeared out of the lake in a shimmer. He had short brown hair and green eyes.

"Here I am killer" he said in a seductive tone.

The man started walking towards Blaine.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Would you like to know mine?" he asked. "Because I can be you want me to be"

"Stop!" Blaine shouted. He held his sword towards the man's throat. "I know what you are. A siren. Your deceiving words are meant to lure me to my death."

The siren pushed away the sword.

"I would never hurt such a brave and powerful man like yourself." He said. He put his hand on Blaine's chest. "Not when there are so many other things we could do"

"I said stop!" Blaine shouted. He grabbed the sirens hand. The siren looked at him deeply. "I will not fall prey to your deceptions."

"Really?" the siren asked in a disbelieving tone. He pulled his hand away and stepped back. "You're immune to me" he bent down and grabbed the water. He dumped it on himself. Suddenly the siren transformed into Kurt.

Blaine stared at the sight with loving eyes.

"Like me more now dapper?" he said in Kurt's voice.

"No" he sighed. "You're not really him" The siren looked at him in disbelief. "It's an illusion. It's not real."

"Sometimes illusions are better than truth" he said. "All you have to do is kiss me."

The siren embraced Blaine lovingly and moved his hands up and down slowly on Blaine's body. Blaine felt a surge of love flow through his body.

"I know you want to" he said. "I can feel it"

"No" Blaine sighed.

He leaned in and kissed him deeply. Blaine slowly let his sword slip out of his hand. The man moved slowly towards the lake deeper and deeper and Blaine followed.

"No" Blaine said. "I don't want an allusion. I want reality or nothing."

"This doesn't feel real." The siren said as he leaned in and kissed Blaine passionately. They twirled around.

"Kurt" Blaine sighed.

"That's right" he sighed. "It's me"

They kissed more.

"I love you"

"No!" Blaine said once again. "It's not real."

"Yes it is!" the siren said quickly. "I love you!"

"It's not real love." Blaine said. "I know what real love is and this isn't it."

He pushed the siren away from him. "I know the difference."

The siren looked at him evilly.

"Congratulations Prince Dapper" he said. "You're the first. Get your damn water and go!"

Blaine started to walk out of the lake. He turned around for a second. Suddenly the siren jumped on him. The siren stopped suddenly. He looked down at his stomach. He was bleeding. Blaine pulled his knife out of the siren.

"Helps to have a knife don't it?" Blaine joked.

* * *

**Alright there it is. **

**Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter, and by the way who was the siren any guesses?**


	11. The Blind Witch

**I don't own glee or once upon a time.**

**So any guesses who the siren was? It was Sebastian. **

**Again if you have any ideas please let me know.**

* * *

"So it was a siren?" Kurt asked Blaine as they were around a lake in the Wolf Country. They sat together on a dock in the hours of the morning.

"Yes it was" Blaine said. He held Kurt close. Suddenly Finn appeared out of the waters with his giant fish tail.

"It was amazing. Just when we thought we were going to have to go in after him, he slayed the siren." Finn boasted. A fish swam up next to him.

"And when the siren came out of the water" the fish said. "I knew we were in trouble but I knew Blaine could stop him"

"Alright stop enough" Blaine laughed.

Kurt kissed Blaine on the cheek.

_Thump _

Kurt took Blaine's hand and placed it on his ever-growing stomach.

"Is that?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded. "The baby kicking"

Blaine bent down and kissed their child.

"So what's next on the list?" Kurt asked.

"Papa said that we have to go to the blind witch and take a something." Blaine said. "He said that the witch is cunning and knows much about her surroundings. So what we do is go to her house today and then get what's inside and bring it back."

"What is it?" Kurt asked.

"A gumdrop" Blaine replied.

The fish looked at him weird.

"It's the truth, Samuel" Blaine said.

"So we set out today and be back by sundown" Finn suggested.

"Let's do it" Samuel said as he flipped up and down in the water.

* * *

"There is the house" Blaine said. The men started walking towards the house. The house was made of gingerbread and had gumdrops and whip cream.

"Nice Blaine" Puck said in an annoyed tone. "Your crazy dad couldn't tell us that the witch lived in a gingerbread house"

"Don't you dare insult my father!" Blaine shouted in an angry tone.

"Why?" Puck snapped. "All he has done is slowed us down!"

Blaine became infuriated. He pushed Puck. Puck pushed him back.

"HEY!" Finn shouted as he pulled the two apart. "This is what the witch wants! She wants us to be put against each other. We can't fight"

"I'm sorry" Puck said.

"I am sorry too" Blaine said. "Come on let's go get that gumdrop"

"Why can't we get on from the outside?" Samuel asked.

"Well we need the rainbow gumdrop and we have to go insi-AH"

Blaine was silenced by someone jumping on his back.

"What is this?!" Blaine asked.

A man with dark brown hair and blue eyes was on top of Blaine. Blaine recognized the face.

"Cooper?" he asked.

"Squirt!" the man said happily.

Blaine got up and brushed himself off. Cooper did the same.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked.

"I came to warn you" Cooper said. "You must not eat anything in her house."

"Okay and?" Puck asked.

"Just do it. I will be waiting outside" Cooper said.

Blaine nodded and turned towards the house.

"Why should we believe it?" Samuel asked.

"Cooper never lies" Blaine said.

The men walked towards the house. They saw an open window. Blaine hoped in through the window with the men following him. The house smelled sweet. All kinds of treats were around the house.

"Remember what Cooper said" Blaine whispered.

"Don't eat" Puck repeated.

Blaine saw a rainbow gumdrop on a pedestal in the kitchen. He nodded towards it and they all walked towards it. Blaine was the first to reach it. He grabbed it and put it in his satchel and started to run. A huge metal cage went over the top of his head.

"Be quiet" Blaine mouthed towards the free men.

A witch came out of the darkness and went up to Blaine. She grabbed his upper arm tightly.

"I wonder which to start with to brine you in?" she asked him. "Butter or gravy?"

"Guys," Finn whispered. "She's going to eat him!"

"Wait" Samuel whispered. "Blaine knows what he is doing"

Blaine was quiet as the witch heated her fire pit.

"Butter or Gravy?" she muttered to herself. "Butter will do"

Blaine's eyes widened with fear. He couldn't show them that he was scared. The witch went over to the cage and opened the door. She grabbed his arm and led him over to the fire pit. He had to do his plan now. Blaine kicked her into the oven and closed the door. The witch screamed her lungs out as she burned.

"I would have chosen gravy" he joked.

* * *

**Alright so what did you think?**

**Please review**


	12. Depths of Despair

**I don't own glee or once upon a time.**

* * *

_Rachel was out admiring her gardens. She loved looking at her apple tree. The fruit was a blood red. She heard footsteps along the stones. She turned around and saw a woman. She had curly auburn hair that went down to her waist. _

"_Do you think I honestly let you be in my company after all the threats your family has made towards mine?" Rachel said in a serious tone. _

"_I didn't come for your company" she said._

"_Then what did you come for?" she asked._

"_You" the woman said. _

_Suddenly two wolves backed her towards the apple tree that started to rot. Santana and Arthur came out and started tying her up against the tree. In front of her was the woman and next to her were Kurt and Blaine. Next to them were Finn, and Sam._

"_No! Let me go!" she yelled. "I command you!"_

"_After everything you've done to all of us!?" Santana yelled. _

"_You're not queen anymore sister" Arthur said. _

_"Tighter!" Sam yelled. "She needs to feel our pain!"_

"_You too our love and ripped it apart!" Kurt yelled._

"_And now you're going to pay!" Blaine shouted._

_The woman went up to Rachel. She took a rotten apple from the tree and squeezed it. Rachel yelped at the sight. _

"_Rotten to the core" she said. She threw away the apple._

"_I just wanted to win" Rachel said. "For once"_

"_Here you go Annabeth" Blaine said as he handed the woman a sword. _

"_Finn!" Rachel yelled. "Please don't let them do this to me"_

"_You did this to yourself!" Finn said._

_Annabeth swung the sword back._

Rachel sat up franticly. She grabbed her neck. She got up and went to the window. She looked towards her apple tree. It was dying.

"Oh poor tree" a voice said in a pretend sad voice. She looked towards her giant mirror over her bed. A face was surrounded by blue mist.

"My tree is dying" she said. "Why?"

"Maybe it's you fertilizer" the voiced joked. "Or maybe it means that your rein as queen in your own mind is over."

"That can't be Jesse!" she exclaimed. She looked at the tree with sympathy. "The only way it could die is if Kurt is winning"

She walked closer to the mirror.

"Jesse, show me Kurt!" she commanded.

The face faded and showed Kurt. Kurt was with Blaine. Rachel looked at the sight. She saw Blaine bend down and kiss Kurt's swollen belly.

"He's pregnant?!" she shouted angrily.

"You're going down!" Jesse exclaimed happily.

* * *

"So what's with the limp?" Puck asked Cooper as they walked into the cave. Cooper limped around to the fire but he didn't get to close.

"Nothing" Cooper lied. "You don't need to worry about it."

"Well are you okay?" Puck asked sincerely.

"I'm fine" Cooper lied again. "Nothing is wrong"

Suddenly Cooper fell on the ground in pain. He held his leg. He lifted his pant leg. His leg was solid wood.

"What the?!" Puck backed away from Cooper.

Blaine walked in and saw the scene.

"Cooper what's wrong?" He asked as he rushed to Cooper.

"I guess I wasn't a good boy" Cooper said.

"Did you lie?" Blaine asked.

Cooper nodded.

"Hold up" Puck said. "Wood, lying, is your brother like a Pinocchio or something?"

Blaine looked up at Puck.

"Did I mention I have a very strange family?" Blaine said.

"Did you even have to?" Puck snapped.

Blaine and Puck carried Cooper to a bed.

"Your mother is the queen of hearts, your father is the mad hatter and your brother is made of wood. Now do you have a sister who wore glass slippers?"

"I am sure Kurt has worn some" Blaine laughed.

Cooper went into a state of relief and his pain went away. Their father walked in.

"I just remembered the next thing" he said.

"What is it Papa?" Blaine asked.

"The shell from which none have returned"

"Finn!" Blaine yelled.

Finn ran in in a panic.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Have you ever heard of the shell from which none have returned?"

Finn thought for a moment.

"Well there is legend of a powerful shell down at the bottom of the ocean." Finn said. "Every man or mermen who have attempted to swim down there and take it have disappeared."

"Then we will go" Blaine said.

Blaine's father looked at him. It was like any words that include "no one has made it back" meant "let's do it".

"Blaine did you hear what the man said?" his father asked. "No man has ever returned."

"No man had ever returned from Lake Nostos and I did. What's the difference?" Blaine protested.

"He should do it" a voice said. Kurt walked in holding his stomach with one hand and holding a scroll in the other. He embraced Blaine from the side.

"Why the sudden change?" Blaine asked.

"Well you made it past the siren" Kurt said. "But I still will worry about you. I have to trust the fact you will be okay and you will have to know I will be okay when I go talk to Rachel."

"What?" Finn asked.

"She wrote me saying she wanted to meet and discuss a few things. She said have a parley"

"What is a parley?" Blaine asked.

"A parley is a conference between two enemies over a truce or other matters" Blaine's father explained. "You come unarmed and alone"

"Screw going alone!" Puck said angrily. "If you go, someone is going too"

"No" Kurt protested. "I am not putting any of you in danger."

"No" Blaine protested back. "When you go, you not only put yourself but our baby"

"Blaine" Kurt said. "I trust you to go off to the depths of the ocean to a place where no one has returned, now you have to trust me that I am doing the right thing"

* * *

"I am supposed to eat this?" Blaine asked. He held a piece of blue seaweed.

The men were at the dock waiting to go down. Finn was in his merman form and Sam was in his fish form.

"I will guard up here" Puck said. He didn't want to eat the ugly looking seaweed.

"Do you want to breathe underwater?" Sam said.

"Unless you want to become a merman like me" Finn said. "Which you will have to at some point"

"What do you mean?" Blaine said.

"The water in the area gets pretty intense for humans." Finn explained. He handed Blaine a pearl. "So since I know you won't want to change just yet, here is a pearl. Eat it and when you do you will temporarily become a merman. You will change back once your tail is dry."

Blaine stuck the pearl in his pocket. He took the seaweed and ate it. It tasted bitter. He went back up the dock.

"Where is he going?" Sam asked.

Blaine started running.

"CANNONBALL!" he yelled as he ran off the dock. He went into the water.

Finn and Sam dove after it.

"Sorry I just had to" Blaine said shocked. He didn't believe he could talk.

"Come on follow me" He said.

The men swam deep in the water.

"How come the water isn't crushing my lungs?" Blaine asked.

"This is mermaid territory" Sam said as he swum around Blaine's head. "Anything is possible"

They kept swimming and swimming. They went patch a bunch of mermaid girls who smiled and giggled at Finn and then past a bunch of girl fish who did the same around Sam. He winked at them. Blaine rolled his eyes. They came to a giant hole in the floor. The hole was dark and gloomy.

"I'm guessing this is it?" Blaine asked.

"Yes" Finn said. "The Depths of Despair"

"How about you go down there and I will wait up here for you?" Sam suggested in fear.

"That might be a good plan" Blaine said.

Finn nodded.

"Let's go"

Blaine and Finn swam down to the hole. The hole was just light enough to where they could see their way. Branches were along the walls of the hole. Giant strands of seaweed came from the ground.

"I don't the big deal out of this." Finn said. "It's not so bad"

"Yes but don't you think the current is a little strong?" Blaine panted. He was barely keeping up with Finn. His legs and arms were getting tired.

"No not really" Finn said. Finn gained some speed. "You just have to swim harder"

"I am…swimming as hard….as I can" Blaine gasped. He struggled to keep up.

"I know you can swim harder" Finn said. He zoomed past Blaine.

The current stopped Blaine.

"I can't Finn!" Blaine said.

He felt like a failure.

"Don't worry I will bring the shell back" Finn said.

Finn swam faster and harder down the hole. He was almost there when some seaweed plant grabbed his tail. He struggled to try and get out of it. The seaweed tucked on his tail. It kept tugging and tugging. It enclosed Finn into a giant seaweed cage.

"Blaine!" He screamed.

Blaine heard the call for help. Blaine swam as fast as he could. Harder and faster. Harder and faster each time. The current kept pulling me up. He needed to get to Finn. Blaine went into his pocket and grabbed the pearl. He swallowed it. His legs stuck together. A green tornado circled around them. The tornado went away and revealed a red tail.

Blaine went down and swam faster. He skyrocketed past the current. He couldn't believe how fast he was. He finally met Finn.

"Blaine?" Finn asked.

"Not now but-"

"No Blaine look!" Finn interjected. Blaine looked at where Finn was pointing. A tiny gold shell lay in the center of the cage. Finn grabbed it. Blaine pried open the seaweed cage and let Finn out.

"Thanks" Finn said.

"Sure thing"

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Next chapter Kurt goes to see Rachel and Blaine and the boys go home.**

**any ideas on what they should talk about at the conference?**


	13. Lemon Turnover

**I don't own glee or once upon a time.**

**I appreciate everyone's reviews. I get so few from my readers and I really want to know what you think.**

* * *

Kurt stood in the Wolves Garden holding his stomach. He knew what would happen. He knew Rachel would appear at any moment. He wasn't sure of what might happen next but he knew he had to be strong. He felt the little life move inside of him. He smiled. He wanted to protect the baby.

"You're starting to show" Kurt heard Rachel's voice say. Kurt turned around. Rachel stood there looking at him.

"I have been for a while" Kurt laughed tensely. He couldn't recall a day where he actually laughed with Rachel.

"Congratulations" Rachel said flatly.

Kurt smiled. He didn't know what to say.

"So why did you ask me to join you here?" Kurt asked. He looked comfortable but he was scared.

"This war can't go on forever." Rachel said. "The only people we are hurting is ourselves and the ones we love."

"I agree" Kurt said. "We can't live our lives without thinking that something will happen. We can't start families or raise them in a life like this."

"I know I very much would love to start a family." Rachel commented.

"So then we stop fighting and start families?" Kurt proposed.

"Yes" Rachel said.

Kurt smiled. Rachel pulled out a brown paper bag.

"A little something for the road" she said. "If we're going to be friends, it's time we start being cordial."

Kurt took the bag and opened it. He saw a small turn over in it.

"My famous turnovers" Rachel said. "Old recipe but delicious"

"Thank you" Kurt said.

"I do hope you like lemon" she said happily.

Kurt smiled widely. He turned around and walked off. He figure it was lemon not apple so it wasn't poison.

* * *

"Wow it's so small" Finn said as he held the tiny gold shell.

The men were swimming across the kingdom to the palace.

"Did you ever tell Burt about Kurt and the baby?" Blaine asked.

"Yes. He was really happy" Finn replied. "I was talking to my mom the other night and she said Burt mastered down how to turn into a human like me."

"Well maybe we can bring him back up with us" Sam suggested.

"I think we should" Blaine said. "He has been a little sad after everything and I feel bad about that"

"It is what it is" Finn said. "I just hope Kurt is okay after meeting Rachel."

"He will be" Blaine said confidently.

By the time they were finished talking they were at the palace. The outside was gold and the insides were white. The trio swam to the throne room. Finn saw his mother. She turned around and saw him.

"Oh Finn!" she exclaimed. She swam up and embraced him "Are you alright?"

"Yes mother" Finn replied. "Where is Burt?"

"He is out in the gardens" She replied.

"I will go to him" Blaine said. "Sam go give a report to Kurt"

Blaine and Sam parted ways. Blaine didn't know where he was going but from what Finn described he knew his way.

"Burt!" he called out.

A man turned slowly towards him.

"Blaine?" he asked. "I didn't know you were a merman."

"I'm not." Blaine said.

"Then why do you have a tail?"

"Long story short: We had to go find a bunch of items to stab Rachel's heart so she won't take the baby" Blaine explained.

Burt took Blaine by the shoulders.

"Is Kurt and the baby okay?' Burt asked frantically. "Are they hurt?"

"They're fine." Blaine answered. "But we want you to become human so you can help him. He has been sad since all of this happened. He went to see a Rachel today and maybe we can stop all this madness"

"Blaine!" Burt shouted angrily. "Why did you let him do that?! He could be hurt or worse dead!"

"Kurt had trusted me to battle a siren and now it's my turn to trust him to do the right thing" Blaine said confidently.

Burt bowed his head. He was scared.

"You're right" Burt said. "I want to go see him. I am coming with you"

* * *

Sam walked towards the cave. The entry way was covered by a wood door that Puck made. He knocked on the door.

"Please no!" a voice said. Sam could tell it was Mercedes in a play voice. "I'm just a poor widow."

"Let me in or I'll…"

"Yes?"

"I'll huff and puff and-"

"You'll huff and puff?" she asked as she opened the door.

"I couldn't think of anything else" Sam admitted.

"So you figured you would level the ground with the power of your breathe" Mercedes joked.

Sam smiled. "Where's Kurt?"

"Inside come on" she said.

He leaned in and kissed her. She melted into the kiss but pulled away.

"You know that Godmothers and fish aren't supposed to be together" she sighed.

He backed down. She led him to Kurt.

Kurt was sitting next to the fire. He stood up.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes" Sam said. "Finn sent me a message saying they are on their way back. We were successful"

Just then Blaine walked in. He saw Kurt and ran to him. He embraced Kurt tightly.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" Kurt replied.

"How is our little Annabeth?" Blaine asked as he put a hand on Kurt's stomach.

"Annabeth?"

"I was just saying out loud"

"I love it" Kurt said.

Blaine spotted the turnover.

"Where did you get that?" he asked.

He went over and picked it up.

"Rachel gave it to me" Kurt replied.

"What flavor is it?" Blaine asked.

"Lemon" Kurt replied.

"You can't eat that!" Blaine exclaimed.

Kurt sighed. "We can't expect every food she gives me to be poison and besides it's lemon not apple."

"That's why she wanted you there" Blaine said. "So you can eat that and stop the baby from killing her when she grows up."

"Blaine" Kurt sighed. "Why would she do that after we just became friends?"

"Because as long as you and or the baby are alive, you're a threat to her power" Blaine explained.

"Here I will prove it to you" Kurt said. He grabbed the turnover but Blaine snatched out of his hand. "Blaine"

Blaine took a bite of the turnover.

"See" Kurt sighed.

"This isn't lemon it's app-"

Blaine suddenly collapsed to the floor.

"Blaine!"

* * *

**Oh no!**

**Any thoughts?**

**Please review**


	14. Basket Baby

**I don't own glee or once upon a time.**

* * *

"Blaine!" Kurt screamed. He held Blaine in his arms. "Why?"

Blaine's father bent down beside Kurt. He stroked Blaine's head.

"That turnover" he said.

"But Kaine" Kurt said. "It was lemon not apple"

He was sobbing.

"Well how did he break your curse?" Burt asked. He kneeled down next to Kurt. He embraced Kurt.

Kurt remembered everything. He remembered the glass coffin, the snow and Blaine. He remembered how Blaine always wakes him up in the mornings.

"True love's kiss" he sighed. He leaned down and kissed Blaine's cold lips. Nothing happened. "It's not working! I'm not his true love" Kurt's world started to fall apart.

"Kurt no!" Mercedes said as she rushed over to him. "You are. It woke you from your curse. Rachel must have done something else. It was an apple that made you sleep, and it was lemon for Blaine."

Kurt looked up at Finn. He stood there with confused eyes.

"Finn" Kurt said. "Call Rachel here"

Finn looked at Kurt worried.

"Kurt" he said. "You know she doesn't want to see me"

"Please!" Kurt pleaded.

Finn sighed.

"Rachel!" he yelled. "I need to talk to you"

Nothing happened. Finn looked at Kurt. Kurt looked at Finn again with pleading eyes.

"We need to talk about…..us" he yelled.

Rachel suddenly appeared in a black mist. She looked a Finn with loving eyes.

"Finn" she sighed happily.

Anger swept over Kaine like a dark cloud. Kurt looked at Kaine to see if he was okay. His eyes were black and his hands were clenched into fists.

"You did this" he said through his teeth.

He ran up and grabbed Rachel by the throat. He held her up against the wall.

"THAT TURNOVER YOU GAVE KURT, BLAINE ATE IT!" he screamed at her.

"That was meant for Kurt" Rachel said flatly.

The anger was sucked out of Kaine.

"What's going to happen to him?" he asked nervously.

"I don't know."

"Well what do we do?"

"Extreme love" she replied. She had already seen what Kaine could do; she didn't want to see it again. "If all his love ones confess their love, he will go back to normal"

He leaned away. Kurt looked at Rachel.

"Why couldn't you just leave us alone?!" Kurt screamed. He was fuming and miserable.

"Because as long as you're alive, I will never win" she screamed back. She wanted to win terribly.

"Why can't you just accept-"Kurt's voice was cut off by a sharp pain in his stomach. Rachel saw this as an escape plan. She disappeared into the black mist.

"Are you okay?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah it was just a pain" Kurt said. His hand rested on his swollen stomach.

"Well we have his brother, his father, you and his baby" Burt said. "Why don't we do this thing now?"

"We have to have his mother here" Kurt said. "It may not seem like it but he loves his mother. Someone has to go get her."

"Sam, Puck, Cooper and will go get her" Finn suggested. He walked hastily out of the cave.

"Don't worry boo" Mercedes said. "He will be better soon"

"Hopefully." He said. He held Blaine's head close to his chest. "Can we go home?"

"What?" Burt asked.

"I wan to go back to the castle and let Blaine rest there" Kurt said.

"Hold on one second" Mercedes said. She hoped up and went outside.

The boys were mounting their horses.

"Wait!" she yelled.

"Mercedes time is wasting!" Puck shouted annoyed.

"Kurt wants to go back to the castle" she explained. "So meet us there when you find his mother"

"But is it safe for him to go back?" Sam asked.

"Remember zombie Dave?" Puck added.

"Are you forgetting that what **King **Kurt says goes?" she asked. She knew the answer. She knew that when she threw the king card out, they would go for it.

"Alright" Finn said. "Go back but be careful"

Mercedes got close to Sam as the other men turned their backs. She took his hand.

"Be safe" she whispered.

Sam looked into her eyes. He kissed her hand lovingly.

"Always"

* * *

Mercedes had taken Kurt, Blaine, Burt and Kaine back to the castle safely. They rested Blaine in his and Kurt's bed chambers. Mercedes took Burt to the kitchen to make lunch for Kurt. Kurt and Kaine stayed with Blaine.

Blaine laid there motionless, his eyes closed. Kurt held Blaine's hand tightly. Kaine sat down in a rocking chair next the bed. He pulled out his knitting things and started working on the baby hat. Kurt looked over at Kaine.

"I'm sorry" Kurt said. He didn't know what to say other than he was sorry. "This is all my fault"

Kaine stopped and looked at Kurt.

"Kurt" he said. "This is not your fault. How could you have known that she was going to poison you again? It's in your nature to trust someone and give people second chances. You can't blame yourself for things you can't control. Trust me I know."

"In the cave, when you almost strangled Rachel, was that one of your blackouts?" Kurt asked. He wanted to slap himself for asking that. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that"

"No it's perfectly fine." Kaine said. "Blaine has probably already told you and you need to be prepared. When I bottle things up inside of me or like in the cave I just snap and attack. Blaine has them too"

"Yes I know" Kurt said. "He had one recently. Our camp was ambushed and he was fighting and he started shouting 'off with his head'"

"I remember his first blackout" Kaine said. "He was five years old. I don't know what made him snap but he just did. All I did was hug him and he was fine."

Kurt smiled at how good of a father Kaine was.

"Was it difficult to raise him as a single father?"

"Yes" his father-in-law replied. "I remember…."

_Kaine was in his bed reading a book. It was chilly outside and it was quiet. A candle was his only light. He shivered. He flipped the page when he heard it: a small sob. He figured it was just the wind in the trees. He shook it off and then went back to his reading. Not long after that he heard it again. Kaine closed his book and got out of bed. He took the candle from his nightstand and led himself towards his kitchen._

_He went towards the front door when the sobs were heard the loudest. Kaine opened the latch and then the door. He opened it. Kaine expected to find a small injured animal. He looked down and saw a small wooden basket. Inside the basket lay a small newborn baby. The baby was wrapped in a white blanket with red hearts on it. Kaine took the baby inside. _

_He closed the door behind him and locked it. The baby cried for a while. Kaine saw a note in between the baby and the basket. He pulled it and opened it. It read:_

_Kaine,_

_Please forgive me but I must leave him in your care. My kingdom needs me. He is yours and was born only hours ago. Name him whatever you wish._

_Blaire_

_Kaine looked up. He was a father. He could actually take care of this child not have him be swept away. He set the not e and the candle down. He took the baby out of the basket. Kaine rocked the baby till it was calm._

"_How do you like the name Blaine?"_

"So his mother just left him there at your doorstep?" Kurt asked.

"Yes" Kaine replied. "I took care of him till he was about fifteen"

"What happened when he was fifteen?" Kurt asked.

"His other took him away from me to become a prince." Kaine said. "He still saw me though"

Kurt smiled. He couldn't imagine leaving his baby alone but he also knew Blaine where Blaine got his responsibly from. Kurt cried happy tears. A few fell on Blaine's cheeks. Blaine's eyes open quickly causing him to gasp.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked.

Blaine looked at Kurt.

"Kurt?"

Kurt kissed Blaine happily.

Let alone did they know that the curse was not broken…..

* * *

**Please please review. I work very hard on these chapters and I really want your feedback. I really want to hear your opinions**


	15. Marley

**I don't own glee or once upon a time.**

* * *

_Kurt is 32 weeks_

"Pardon me!" Kaine shouted into his ex-lover's ear. She jumped and turned around. Her dark black hair was in a loose bun and she wore a red dress with white lace. The dress had hearts all over it.

"Kaine!" she shouted. "Why are you being so rude?"

"With you there is no other way to get your attention" Kaine replied.

"Sure there is! Roses, chocolates-"

"Your worst enemy's head on a silver platter" Kaine said softly.

"You know me well" She said. She set her hand on his heart. She could feel it beating softly against her hand. Kaine saw the look in her eyes.

"You may act like you're a queen of hearts but you're the queen of my heart" Kaine said. He brushed his nose on hers.

"Oh Kaine." She giggled. "You have a good head on your shoulders"

"I would like to keep my head on my shoulders please"

She got closer to him. Kaine put his hands on her hips. The Queen took Kaine's top hat and put it on her head. She started to run her fingers through his hair.

"But I so want your head" she whined.

"Blaire!" he gasped. "Does that mean I am your worst enemy?"

"I am still wondering." She smiled. "Love is my worst enemy."

"I won't stop loving you." Kaine said.

"But I am not on a pedestal in your heart" Blaire protested.

"Yes and you took them away from me"

"How can you say I took them both away? You never knew Cooper"

"You never gave me the chance!" Kaine shouted angrily. His eyes turned black. He took her by the throat. "You took away my happiness and now I am going to take away yours"

Kaine suddenly went back to his normal self. "What did I do?"

"Well you almost strangled me."

"I'm sorry" he said.

"Back to our conversation, I wanted to tell you that you are a good father"

Kaine smiled cleverly and looked at her with disbelieving eyes.

"What was that?"

"You heard me!"

"What's all the commotion?" A voice asked. Kaine and Blaire turned around and saw their son Blaine.

"Blaine!" his mother exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me I was going to be a grandmother?"

"It's a long story mother" Blaine sighed. "We need to get rid of Rachel to save Kurt and the baby"

"I agree. She's irritating and just plain mean to you two."

Blaine smiled at the thought of his mother agreeing with him. Suddenly the doors burst open. Jacob, Puck's younger half-brother, came running in.

"Please Blaine you have to help!" he shouted hysterically.

"What's happened Jacob?" Blaine asked worriedly.

"It's Marley"

* * *

"Everything is going to be alright" Kurt soothed. He was in the castle gardens with Marley. Marley at the moment was in her wolf form. She fur was a light brown. Kurt placed his hand on her giant stomach. He could feel her stomach muscles tightening up and he felt a few movements from her babies. The giant wolf whined softly.

"Just keep breathing" Kurt said.

Jacob and Blaine ran up to them. Blaine took off his coat and put it on Kurt to keep him warm. Jacob too the extra coat and put it on Marley. Marley transformed back into a woman under the cloak.

"While you were gone, her water broke" Kurt said to Jacob.

Jacob picked his wife up and carried her into the castle. Blaine helped Kurt up. They walked alongside them.

"It hurts so bad Jacob" Marley moaned. She nuzzled into his neck.

Kurt was worried. Marley was in so much pain and he feared that he would be a greater amount of pain when he gave birth. Kurt turned to Blaine.

"Come with me to go get Doc Adams." He said. Kurt took Blaine's hand and led him to the hall where Doc Adams was. Kurt stopped before the door and leaned up against the wall. A few tears went down his face. Blaine embraced Kurt.

"What's the matter?" Blaine asked. He wiped a few tears from Kurt's cheeks with his thumb.

"Marley is in so much pain. What if that happens to me? I'm a man and Doc Adams told me that it will hurt more than with a woman." Kurt explained.

"But Marley doesn't have me." Blaine protested. "Soon you and I will be in their place and I won't ever leave your side."

Kurt smiled. "I don't know what I would do without you"

Blaine kissed his husband's lips. He slowly caressed his lover's bump.

"Annabeth is kicking a lot isn't she?"

Kurt nodded. "What is with you and the name Annabeth?"

"It just seems like a strong name for a girl" Blaine replied.

"Now what is all this commotion outside of my office?" a smooth but sweet voice asked. Kurt and Blaine turned to look and saw Doc Adams.

"Doc Adams! Thank goodness!" Kurt exclaimed. "Marley is in labor"

"Well there is no time to waste then is there" He said. "Has her water broken?"

"Yes about an-"

Kurt's voice was cut off by a sharp pain in his stomach like someone stabbed him. Blaine looked at Kurt. Doc Adams saw the pain and went to Kurt. He felt his stomach. He could feel Kurt's stomach tighten.

"You're having a contraction" He said.

"What?" Kurt gasped.

"It's too early" Blaine said nervously.

"All this excitement" Doc Adams said. "You need to rest your majesty"

"Marley's husband helped us protect our baby and helping her is the least I can do!" Kurt protested.

They all heard a loud scream fill the castle. Blaine picked Kurt up and ran with Doc Adams. They ran to the room where Marley was. She was lying on the bed in pain holding her stomach.

"Everyone out! I need to do my work!" Doc Adams said as he closed the door. Blaine set Kurt on a bench.

"Have you had any more contractions?" Blaine asked. He held Kurt's bump.

"No but Blaine, I'm scared. It's too early." Kurt's eyes flooded with tears.

"Everything will be alright" Blaine comforted.

The door opened and Jake walked out with two pink and blue bundles. Blaine and Kurt stood up. Jacob turned around to show them his babies.

"Oh Jacob!" Kurt exclaimed. "They are just too precious"

"This little man's name is Noah and this little girl's name is Rose" he said.

"Congratulations Jacob" Blaine smiled.

"How is Marley?" Kurt asked.

"Well. She's resting" Jacob said. He heard one of his babies yawn and took them back into the room.

"I'm so happy for them" Blaine said.

"Just think: that will be us soon" Kurt smiled.

Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt. Kurt quickly pulled away. He felt a small trickle of water run down his legs.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked.

"Baby" Kurt whispered as he looked down at his stomach then at Blaine. "She's coming"

* * *

**Any thoughts?**

**So tell me any new ideas for what should happen while Kurt is giving birth.**


	16. A Child is Born

**I don't own glee or once upon a time. **

* * *

"I can't be having this baby now!" Kurt yelled. He had never felt this kind of pain before. He screamed loudly as the pain intensified. Blaine held on to Kurt tightly.

"What do we do, Shannon?" Blaine asked frantically.

"We just have to wait for Doc Adams to finish with Marley." She said.

Kurt pulled Blaine closer to him. He cried in his neck.

"But what can I do to help him?" Blaine asked.

"You just can hold him, pumpkin" Shannon replied. Blaine held Kurt tighter. Kurt sobbed harder.

"I can't do this! It's too early." Kurt screamed.

"Yes you can. Our baby is coming and she will be healthy."

Kurt nodded. He couldn't take it anymore. The pain was horrible. Just then Burt walked in.

"Blaine?" he asked. "Finn would like to have a word with you"

"Are you going to be alright without me?" Blaine asked Kurt. Kurt nodded weakly. Blaine got up and walked out.

"Daddy" Kurt sobbed. He held out his hand towards Burt. Burt came closer to his son. Kurt pulled him into a tight embrace. His father laid his head on his son's shoulders.

"It's okay" Burt soothed. "Everything is alright"

"No it's not! She's early and Blaine is out of his mind worried. I know he is." Kurt protested angrily.

"Just calm down and relax. The more stress you put on yourself, the worse it will be and he more pain you will be in."

"I don't know how to relax!"

Burt put his hand on his grandchild. He could feel Kurt's muscles tightening.

"This hurts so much" Kurt said.

"Think about what you will be able to do now with her. Think about what she will look like."

Kurt felt like his father's words could have come out of his mother's.

"I wish mother were here to see her." Kurt said.

"No matter what I know she is proud of you, where ever she is." Burt replied. "I know I am"

Kurt sobbed more. "I'm proud of you dad"

Meanwhile Blaine had gone out the door to see Finn. Finn stood there looking around. Blaine walked up to him.

"What is it?" Blaine asked sternly. He wanted to get back to Kurt as soon as possible.

"Do you want the good news or the bad news first?" Finn asked.

"Lately all news has been bad news, so let's start with the good news."

"The good news is I believe in you. I know you will be a terrific father." He smiled.

Blaine smiled too. It was nice to hear support from his brother-in-law. "Thank you, Finn"

Finn's face went to sorrow. "The bad news is that Rachel is on her was here"

Blaine stood up straight. "Why? How far is she from here?"

"Brittany said she was close about forty-three miles from here" Finn answered.

"Stall her. Get all the knights and the council to stall her. " Blaine commanded like a general.

"Alright but what do she think she wants?" Finn asked.

"She knows Kurt's in labor. She wants the baby." Blaine answered. "Also prepare a carriage"

"You aren't going to leave Kurt!" Finn shouted angrily. "You two are in this-"

"No!" Blaine shouted back. "I want to move Kurt to the summer palace. I know it's only twenty miles from here. We will have to take the back way"

Finn nodded and walked off. Blaine walked back into the chambers. He went over to the wardrobe and pulled out a white jewelry box and a knife created by the ingredients he had to capture. He stuffed them in his satchel and then he grabbed his sword.

He walked to where the bed was. Kurt was breathing harder than before. He saw Doc Adams examining Kurt's stomach.

"Blaine" Kurt sighed.

"Don't go too far your majesty. This baby is almost ready."

"No! We have to move!" Blaine shouted angrily. "Rachel is coming here"

Kurt looked about Blaine fearful.

"She can't have our baby!"

Doc Adams stood up. "We can't move him"

"Watch me"

Blaine picked Kurt up. He didn't care what happened as long as the baby was safe. Blaine took Kurt all the way to the back kitchen entrance where Finn was waiting with the carriage. Blaine put Kurt in with Kaine and Burt who were already there. Finn started driving along a dirt path.

"She can't have our baby!" Kurt sobbed as the pain became greater.

"She won't" Blaine soothed. "I won't let her"

The contractions kept coming and coming for Kurt. Kurt was sweating and was about to give up. He screamed his lungs out. He felt as if his worst fear was coming true. He wouldn't let go of his stomach.

"Rachel can't have her!" He screamed.

Blaine just held him close and rubbed his daughter. "She won't get near her. What are you feeling now?"

"Pressure"

Kaine had seen this all too well. "Blaine" he said. "I think it might be time for the baby"

"But papa, were not there yet" Blaine objected early.

"This baby is coming now, Blaine!" Burt said.

Suddenly the carriage stopped. The door opened. Finn stood there.

"Help me with Kurt" Blaine ordered. Blaine passed Kurt to Finn as he got out. Blaine then took back Kurt. The men all ran inside the palace. As Blaine went to the bed chambers, Kurt started screaming.

"I CAN FEEL HER HEAD!"

Blaine had just enough time to get to the end of the bed. He took off his shirt for something to wrap the baby in. He then took Kurt's pants off.

"I see a head of dark hair." Blaine commented. Kurt kept crying. "Go ahead and push"

Kurt buckled down and pushed. He screamed even more.

"Her shoulders are out. I love you so much, Kurt."

Kurt just pushed harder and harder. Blaine gently pulled out the baby.

"Annabeth" he sighed as she started crying. Kurt held out his arms. Blaine wrapped her in his shirt. He handed her to Kurt. Kurt took her and held her close.

"Look at her Blaine. She's so perfect."

The baby stopped crying and looked up at her parents. She had a small bit off curls on her head. Blaine sat next to Kurt. He held his daughter's head.

"Hey there princess" He kissed her head and then Kurt's. "I love you both so much."

"We love you too"

* * *

**Baby Annabeth is here!**

**So any ideas? **

**Review please**


	17. Hop to It

**I don't own glee or once upon a time. **

**Also if you are wondering, I have not forgotten about Blaine's curse….**

* * *

_The battlefield was raging. Wolves were taking down giants twice their size. Kurt looked towards Blaine. Blaine was riding straight through the crowd to the source of the madness: Rachel. Kurt knew Blaine couldn't fight her on his own. Kurt had to be with him. _

_Blaine continued to ride towards her. He drew out his sword and almost cut off her head. She dodged it and then she knocked his horse down with a stream of green light from her hand. Kurt took out his dagger and wounded the enemy he was fighting. He slowly walked towards them. _

_Annabeth was fighting courageously. Her auburn hair glistened in the sunlight. Suddenly a sword swiped passed it cutting a strand off. She looked at the enemy. She smiled as she wounded him. In her eyes, he got what he deserved. He should know better than to mess with her hair. Annabeth turned towards her father's direction. Right before her eyes, she saw a sword being plunged into his leg._

Kurt's eyes shot open like bullets. He sat up quickly. He was sweating and gasping for air. He felt Blaine stir next to him. Kurt could tell the sun was coming up. He looked towards Blaine. Blaine sat up and embraced Kurt.

"Did you have another nightmare?" He asked Kurt. Kurt felt immediately comforted. Just the touch of Blaine's bare chest, knowing that the warmth is there and feeling Blaine's wild curls hit his face, made him feel at peace.

"More gets added to it the more I sleep." Kurt sighed heavily. "I haven't had a restful night."

"I don't think that's the dreams." Blaine giggled. "I think it's our little princess who likes to wake up a lot."

Kurt smiled. "Maybe but those dreams are really scaring me."

"It will all be fine. I'm here. Nothing will harm you or Annabeth" Blaine comforted. He kissed Kurt's shoulder softly.

They were interrupted by a loud cry coming from Annabeth. Kurt got up and ran out of the room. Blaine giggled as he got out of bed and walked out to the middle of the chamber where Annabeth was. He saw Kurt leaning over the cradle. Blaine went up behind him so he could see their princess. Blaine smiled.

Annabeth was wrapped in a white knitted blanket with her name on it. Little tears streamed down her face. Kurt reached down and picked her up. He cradled her in his arms. Blaine stared at his daughter. He played with the little bit of auburn hair she had.

"It's okay princess" he comforted. Annabeth started to whimper.

"I think she's a little hungry" Kurt said. "I'm going to go feed her."

"And I will stay here." Blaine smiled.

Kurt walked back into the bed chambers and closed the door. Blaine smiled. He loved his family. He sighed happily.

One of the doors opened. Kaine popped his head in. He looked around then saw Blaine.

"I heard the baby and thought I could help." He said.

Kaine walked in with his hands behind his back. Blaine smiled again.

"If I smile more my face will get stuck this way" he giggled to himself.

"Kurt's feeding her." Blaine said out loud.

"Oh. I was wondering why she was crying. I thought maybe it was because her head was cold." Kaine said as he pulled out a tiny white knit hat with a pink "A" stitched into it. Blaine took it.

"Oh Papa!" Blaine exclaimed happily. "It's wonderful! She'll love it!"

Kaine blushed. He loved seeing his son this way.

"I also made one for a more formal occasion" He said. He pulled out a tiny pink top hat with a dark pink ribbon wrapped around it. The ribbon had tiny unicorns jumping on it.

"Thank you Papa" Blaine said as he hugged him. "You'll be making more since her head won't be this big for long"

Kurt came out with Annabeth. He went up to them.

"Someone was just hungry"

Blaine smiled. He showed Kurt the baby hats.

"Those are so cute!" Kurt exclaimed. Blaine slipped the knit hat on Annabeth's head. Kurt cooed over the baby.

"Who's the fairest of them all? You are!"

Suddenly the windows blew open. Yellow birds flew into the room. Kurt clutched onto the baby. The birds flew towards Blaine. Blaine was suddenly on the floor. One of the birds transformed into a man.

"You are in a heap of trouble, Blaine!" the man said. Another man held a giant hammer and he was ready to swing. "Why didn't you tell us you were going to become a father?"

"I am sorry David but I had to do some things" Blaine said. "I should have known the birds were warblers."

David helped Blaine up. The man with the hammer was still ready to swing.

"Wesley" David said. "Put that away."

Wesley put his hammer behind him stubbornly.

"I didn't know if he was evil!" Wesley exclaimed. He turned to Blaine. "We heard about the apple turnover."

Another man with a chubby face smiled at Blaine. He ran up and hugged Blaine.

"I missed you!" he exclaimed.

"I missed you too Trent"

"Trent!" Wesley yelled. "What did I tell you about keeping a professional look?"

Trent looked at Wesley. "I am sorry Wesley. I just missed him"

Baby Annabeth got scared from all the commotion and started crying.

"Everyone be quiet." Kurt scolded. "Annabeth I trying to sleep"

Blaine rushed to his baby and helped Kurt calm her down.

"I want one Nicolas" a blonde headed man said to a dark haired one.

"Jeffery," Nicolas said. "Wait a little while."

"We just wanted to see how you were" David said.

"And we want to see the baby" Trent added.

Blaine and Kurt smiled. They looked at their baby. She was starting to go to sleep.

"Well we better head out so we can let the baby sleep." Jeffery said.

"Yes" Wesley said. "Let's hop to it!"

Suddenly Blaine's back straightened and he started hopping up and down. He hoped out the door. Everyone stared at Blaine.

"I am going to go and catch him" Kaine said. He mocked Blaine and hopped out the chamber.

* * *

**So did you like how I incorporated the Warblers? **

**What do you think Blaine's hopping was about? **

**Now hop to those reviews!**


	18. When a Destined Child is Born

**I don't own glee or once upon a time.**

* * *

"Slow down!" Kaine yelled towards his son. He was tired of hopping so he started running. He ran in front of his son. He held his son by the shoulders. Blaine kept hopping up and down.

"Make it stop, Papa" Blaine pleaded.

"Stop hopping" Kaine commanded. Blaine suddenly stopped. Kaine saw the symptoms. He knew what was going on. He remembered his brother had the same thing wrong with him. Kaine knew he had to help Blaine before it got worse.

Kaine took Blaine back to the chambers. Blaine was so confused. What was happening to him? He could hear baby Annabeth giggling and cooing. Blaine saw Kurt making funny faces at her while she was in her crib. Kurt and Blaine's eyes met.

"Your daddy is so silly!" Kurt exclaimed. The Warblers were still in the room. Jeffery and Trent were over the crib with Kurt. "She loves all this attention."

Blaine smiled. He got out of his father's grip and went towards Kurt. He kissed Kurt's temple. Kurt smiled.

"Are you alright?" Kurt asked concerned.

"I think so. I don't understand what made me hop" Blaine said.

Baby Annabeth started crying. Kurt picked her up and held her close.

"It's okay baby." Kurt soothed. The baby just cried louder. "Oh no! Baby its okay"

Annabeth wouldn't calm down. Kurt handed her to Blaine. Blaine soothed her gently. She suddenly stopped.

"I guess she just wanted her daddy" Kurt giggled.

Blaine smiled. He looked in her eyes. He suddenly started thinking of Rachel and how Annabeth was supposed to stop her.

"We have to stop Rachel from taking her." Blaine said. "Once we put her down for a nap, I will look in the library for a way to create the knife."

Kurt nodded. "And I will go talk to the council-"

"No you are resting." Blaine protested.

"But Blaine I want to help."

"But Kurt you still haven't recovered from giving birth now go rest."

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine's cheek then walked into the bed chamber. Blaine set a sleeping Annabeth in her crib. He walked out of the room and went towards the hall. He didn't notice his father following him.

"Blaine!" Kaine called. Blaine didn't stop. He didn't hear him. "Blaine, stop!"

Blaine stopped in his tracks. He looked at his feet. He couldn't move them. He saw his father.

"Thank goodness you stopped. I was calling you" Kaine said. "What would you like me to do?"

Blaine thought for a moment. "Go down to the dungeons and talk to Sylvester. See if there is anything we are missing."

Blaine knew his father would be fine around her. He trusted his father.

"Alright I will. You go to the library" Kaine replied.

Suddenly Blaine started walking again. He went to the library. He had to find something but he didn't know what. Blaine started in the spells and magic books. He read until his eyes got tired. Page after page, book after book: nothing. He found a book of old prophecies. Blaine opened it carefully. He read through.

"When a destined child is born, the destiny will be fulfilled before the life" he read out loud. It didn't make sense to him. He bookmarked it. The doors opened but Blaine didn't look up.

"Blaine" the voice said. The voice had a British accent.

Blaine looked up and saw a pale skinned boy with blonde hair.

"You shouldn't speak up on people. You'll probably get your head cut off, Adam"

"That's not a problem" Adam replied. "How's Kurt?"

"He had a baby a few days ago" Blaine said.

Kurt was all that Adam cared about. Adam had been in love with Kurt but Kurt was in love with Blaine.

"I heard. I also hear the queen is after the baby"

"You heard right."

Adam walked closer to Blaine. He saw a book and dropped it on the floor. For a second Blaine and Adam's gaze met. Blaine wasn't sure if Adam had dropped it on purpose.

"Oh how clumsy of me! Pick it up"

Blaine quickly bent down and picked up the book.

"Oh no" Blaine whispered to himself. He knew what was happening. He had read it: the obedience curse.

"Oh yes" Adam laughed. "While you're at it, why don't you pat your head and rub your tummy?"

Blaine stood up and rubbed his tummy and patted his head. He rolled his eyes.

"Now jump up and down"

Blaine felt like he was out of control. No, he was out of control. None of his actions were his. Adam was ruthless and he knew it.

"Perhaps you know this one: put your left leg in, put your left leg out, put your left leg in and shake it all about. Shake your whole body." he sang.

Blaine squealed. He grabbed onto a lamp. Adam laughed evilly.

Meanwhile Kaine went down to the dungeons. He took a torch that was on the wall. He guided his way towards Sylvester's cell. He heard voices and stopped. He hid himself.

"Can you teach me how to bring back the dead?" a woman's voice asked. Kaine recognized the voice. It was Rachel. Sylvester chuckled.

"That's all you wanted?!" She asked. "You've already brought back David. Why do you need my help?"

"But I need him to be a human not undead" Rachel protested.

"Magic can do a lot but not that. Dead is dead."

"But can't you do something?" Rachel asked again. She bowed her head sorrow.

"What did I just tell you?! Dead is dead!" Sylvester yelled angrily. "Even if you were to bring him back, he would be something crueler than you could imagine. How far are you willing to go?"

Rachel leaned up close to her.

"As far as it takes"

Kaine turned away from the scene. He gathered his thoughts. Who was she trying to bring back? Could the person be there to hurt the baby? He started walking back. He put the torch back. Kaine rushed. He had to tell Blaine. He went to the library and found Blaine on the floor with his limbs twisted.

"Now right foot-"

"Hey!" Kaine shouted. He took Adam by the throat. Blaine wanted to stop his father but couldn't. "Get out."

Adam quickly got out of his grip and ran. Blaine just sat there.

"Come here" Kaine said.

Blaine got up and walked to Kaine.

"Thank you" he said. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to see Sylvester?"

"Someone was already there."

"Kurt?"

"No, it was Rachel" Kaine said. "She asked her about resurrecting someone but I don't know who that someone might be"

"We'll ask Kurt. He may know something"

* * *

Kurt rocked his daughter back and forth. She was sound asleep. He swept her tiny curls from her face. She turned closer towards his chest. Kurt saw Finn walk in.

"Is she asleep?" he whispered.

Kurt nodded. He got up and set her in her crib. Finn and he walked out of the tiny room. Finn was nervous for some reason.

"Is there something wrong?" Kurt asked Finn.

"You do trust me right?" Finn asked.

Kurt sighed. "Of course I do. You're my brother. Why would you ask that?"

"Well since I have been involved with Rachel." Finn replied. "I still love her. If she hadn't turned evil, I would have married her but I know now that she never loved me. She loves Brody not me."

"I know you love her and I know you would never hurt your family."

"She is a cute little niece" Finn smiled.

Kurt pulled him into a hug. Blaine and Kaine walked in with the book. Kurt looked at them and let go of Finn.

"Did you find anything?" Kurt asked.

Blaine opened the book in his arms.

"Read"

"When a destined child is born, the destiny will be fulfilled before the life" Kurt read. "What does that mean?"

Everyone heard sobbing. They went into Annabeth's nursery. Inside they found a grown woman in Annabeth's crib.

"Daddy?"

* * *

**OH YES I DID!**

**I know you will review like what did you just do but believe me it will get a lot better. **

**Anyone know what the prophecy meant or who Rachel wants to bring back to life?**

**Please review with your answers. **


	19. Author's Note

**Hello Everyone!**

**I posted the chapter today thinking that it was a good idea. Now I feel like it is a bad idea. I am hoping you will understand why I did this. Please tell me if I did the right thing. Please review and let me know. **

**Sincerely**

**Ms. Hummel-Anderson-Cullen**


	20. Sailors not Pirates

**I don't own glee or once upon a time. **

* * *

_A few days later_

"This is so frustrating." Blaine sighed.

He watched Kurt dress their beautiful baby girl or teenage girl. Blaine and Kurt both wanted their baby back which made the quest to find Rachel more vital than ever. A little bird told them that she was on a South Island, so they planned to sail to find her. Blaine had made contact with some pirates he knew could help them.

"Papa" Annabeth laughed. "I think the yellow vest is a lot better. I'll match daddy"

Blaine smiled happily. He played with her long auburn curls. She was wearing a white shirt, yellow vest and black pants. Kurt wanted her to wear a dress but since they were going on a ship Blaine thought it would get ruined. Just then Finn walked in the room.

"The ship's here" he said. The family walked out of the walk in closet. Blaine went to the locked wardrobe and latched his sword to his belt. He then handed Kurt his dagger.

"Do we have everything?" Kurt asked.

"I believe so" Blaine replied. He took Kurt and Annabeth by the hand and led them outside.

* * *

The smell of sea air hit Blaine's nostrils and reminded him of good times. He walked his family near a navy blue ship with red sails. The trio boarded the ship.

"I'm looking for the pirates who own this ship!" Blaine shouted loudly.

Familiar faces came out.

"We are not pirates sir!" Wesley shouted angrily. "We are sailors!"

Trent ran up to them and hugged them.

"I am so happy to see you again!" he exclaimed happily.

Kurt giggled at Trent's happiness.

"We're happy to see you too" He giggled.

"Who's the pretty lady?" Jeffery asked.

"This is our daughter Annabeth" Blaine replied. He hugged Annabeth with one arm. Annabeth smiled at her Daddy's friends. Wes went over to Blaine.

"Didn't she used to be in diapers?" He asked in Blaine's ear.

"Don't ask" Blaine replied.

"Who else will be joining us?" David asked trying to change the subject.

"Just us three" Kurt replied. "Everyone else chose a different mean of transportation."

"Then set the sails!"

* * *

Two hours had passed. Blaine leaned over the ship looking at the water. He thought about how their daughter was almost a grown woman and she was only four days old. He loved her with all his heart but he knew things would be different at the moment.

Boys would think she was pretty, she was almost grown and boys would think she was pretty. Blaine was more concerned about the boys. He didn't want her to fall in love with a man and have to go back to being a baby.

"What are you doing?" he heard his husband ask. He turned around and saw Kurt standing there looking at him.

"Wondering what to do now that Annabeth is a girl" Blaine replied.

"We just take it day by day" Kurt replied. He hugged Blaine tightly. "You know I too want my four day old Annabeth back but just think once Rachel is gone we can see her grow up. We can have a normal life."

"Normal is you and my family."

Kurt and Blaine kissed each other affectionately.

"You take my breath away" Kurt sighed when they parted.

Blaine leaned on Kurt's shoulder. He closed his eyes for a moment then opened them. He saw a tall young man talking to Annabeth.

"Who is that?" he asked.

Kurt turned around and looked at the man.

"I've never seen him before."

Blaine quickly walked over to his daughter.

"I don't think we have been properly introduced." Blaine said to the younger as he held out his hand. "I'm Blaine, Annabeth's father"

The man took Blaine's hand and shook it.

"I'm Killian"

"What are you doing here with the Warblers?" Blaine asked. He was still holding Killian's hand.

"I'm a new member of the Warblers."

Blaine couldn't help it so he cut right to the real reason he was there.

"How old are you?"

"To be clear, I'm about eighteen"

Blaine's grip tightened when he heard eighteen. Killian jumped.

"You've been on this Earth for eighteen years"

"Actually one year." Killian said. "An evil with cursed me to stay eighteen till I kiss my true love."

For some reason Blaine eased up.

"Blaine!" He heard Nicolas yelled. "Stop being an over protective father for a moment and come here! You too Annabeth!"

"It was nice meeting you Killian" Blaine said as he started walking off.

Annabeth ran up to her daddy and held his hand. She leaned on his shoulder.

"I love you Daddy" she said.

Blaine smiled. "I love you too princess"

The two walked down to the bottom of the ship. All the warblers and Kurt were sitting at a round wooden table. They all looked at Annabeth and Blaine when they sat down next to Kurt.

"Everyone come to order!" Wesley shouted even though no one was talking. "Order! Order! I SAID ORDER!"

Annabeth leaned towards Kurt.

"Who is that crazy man?" she asked.

"A friend" Kurt replied.

"I SAID-"

"STOP IT!" David yelled. David gathered his thoughts. "Earlier we received a letter by bird. I believe it's for you two"

Davis took out the letter and handed it to Kurt. He opened it and read out loud:

"Dear friends, I am in need of your help. I have done something terrible that I can't fix alone. I won't hurt you. I am in the South Island. I understand if you won't come. Rachel"

"It's a trap" Wesley snapped.

"We don't know that" Kurt said. "It could really be a plea for help."

"Help killing you" Nick retorted.

"Nicolas please" Jeffery pleaded. His hands went from Nick's shoulder to his stomach. Kurt knew the signs.

"I think we should go." Blaine said.

"NO!" everyone shouted.

"If the group doesn't have a unanimous decision, we will elect a captain." David said.

Blaine huddled his family in a group.

"This will be fun." He said. "Everyone votes for themselves."

As they leaned back to their seats, Kurt had a thought: he loved to break stereotypes.

"I'm not voting" Annabeth said.

"Why not?" Kurt asked.

"I'm a baby. What do I know?"

Wesley stood up and said. "Wesley the great"

"David"

"Nicolas"

"Jeffery"

"Trent"

"Blaine"

"Blaine"

Everyone jerked their head towards Kurt. Kurt just smiled.

Wesley got angry. "You were supposed to vote for me!"

"What direction Captain Blaine?" David asked.

Blaine looked at Kurt and Annabeth.

"To the South Islands"

* * *

**Well what do you think? **

**How do you like Blaine being a father? **

**Any thoughts on Killian?**

**I want to thank mmm189 for being awesome. **

**Please review**


	21. I Can't Do That

**I don't own glee or once upon a time. **

* * *

"I want to show you something." Killian said to Annabeth that night. Killian took her hand. Annabeth felt like his touch was magic. She felt at home.

Killian led her up to a rope rig. They both started climbing. Killian and her held each other close as they walked onto the crow's nest.

"Close your eyes" he told her.

She closed them. He led her to the front of the platform.

"Can I open them?"

"Not yet"

"Can I open them now?" She asked again.

"Now" He sighed.

She opened them and gasped. She looked at the stars in the night sky. They were breath taking to her.

"It's beautiful" she sighed.

"Not as beautiful as you"

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Annabeth" Killian said. "Ever since this morning, I can't stop thinking about you. You-"

"It sure is a nice night" A voice said.

Annabeth and Killian looked over and saw Blaine.

"What are you doing up here daddy?" Annabeth asked.

Blaine shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm just admiring the stars."

That was a lie. Blaine really wanted to see why Killian was up there with his little girl. Blaine started to hum a song which made Annabeth and Killian feel uncomfortable.

"Blaine, sweetheart!" they heard Kurt's voice yell from below. "Can you come down here?"

Blaine frowned. He didn't want to leave his baby alone with a boy.

"I'll see you kids later" he said as he climbed down the rope rig. He got to Kurt.

"Just let them be" Kurt said to Blaine.

Blaine knew who Kurt was talking about Annabeth and Killian.

"But she's our baby!" Blaine protested.

Kurt took him by the shoulders.

"It will all be alright"

"But…but…she's our baby" he said again. He looked into Kurt's eyes. "Okay. I'm hanging up my protective hat and just putting on my daddy hat. Hold me!"

Blaine leaned into Kurt. Kurt patted his head.

"Oh honey you'll be just fine"

* * *

The ship was taking its sweet time getting to the South Islands. They weren't even half way there. This was actually an advantage to Kurt and Blaine. Blaine and Kurt both taught Annabeth how to fight and defend herself. She was getting really good at it too. She had to be ready for any attack if she was going to defeat Rachel.

"Blaine!" Trent yelled frantically n morning. He ran across the deck to the bow. Blaine was practicing with Annabeth. Blaine stopped.

"What is it Trent?" Blaine asked.

"Look!"

Trent pointed towards the horizon. A black ship with a gold star on her sails was coming towards them.

"Get Kurt" Blaine ordered. "Prepare for a battle. We don't know if it will be a fight but we will be ready."

Annabeth got closer to her dad.

"What is that Daddy?" she asked him.

"Rachel"

Everyone came out with their swords ready for attack. Blaine took Annabeth to the center of the deck to meet Kurt. The black ship stopped at the side of the Warbler's ship. There was a big white sail in the center. It was moving but there was no wind.

Rachel stood facing Kurt and Blaine.

"Well hello!" She said cheerfully. Kurt and Blaine couldn't believe how close they were to each other. "Did you receive my message?"

"Yes" Blaine replied simply.

"You are taking quite a while to come to my aid."

"Ships only go so fast" Blaine said.

Rachel grabbed the sail. "Maybe this will make your ship go faster."

She took off the sail. Finn was hanging upside down by his tail. His skin was deathly pale and he was gasping for air. Kurt grabbed Wes's sword and held it out.

"Let him go!" he yelled.

"Oh I can't do that" She said. "Unless you help me"

"Let him go first!" Blaine yelled.

He suddenly remembered something. He took out a glass box and his sword. In the glass bow was Rachel's beating heart. Rachel saw the box and panicked.

"Give it to me!" She screamed.

"Oh I can't do that" Blaine mocked. "Unless you let Finn go"

Rachel couldn't risk it. She cut the sail and dropped him to the ground. Finn flopped over to the edge and went back to the ocean.

Kurt went to look at Annabeth but she was gone. He saw her with a rope. She braced herself and cut the rope. Annabeth swung herself across and landed on Rachel's ship. She tackled Rachel.

"Now why don't you tell us the real reason you're here?"

* * *

**Alright. I know it was short but I want to know what you want Rachel, Blaine, Kurt and Annabeth to talk about during the talk with Rachel. Please answer this by reviewing.**


	22. Brody and the Beast

**I don't own glee or once upon a time.**

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in a long time. A movie got me out of my writer's block. Any guesses? **

* * *

"_You promised to keep my secret. You promised but you lied." _

"_I was still young" Kurt protested. "And your father-"_

_The two argued in front of a grave. Rachel was darker than ever. She was furious at Kurt. She wouldn't have been this angry if it hadn't been for the fact they were looking at his grave. _

"_He ripped his heart out because of you, because you wouldn't listen to me!" she yelled. _

"_Haven't we suffered enough from this fighting-"_

"_No!" Rachel snapped. She took her small black bag and pulled out a blood red apple. She held it evilly in her right hand._

"_What is that?" Kurt asked. He was frightened at what could come next._

"_Did you know that apples stand for health and wisdom?" Rachel asked wickedly. _

"_Then why do I get the feeling that one might kill me?" _

"_It won't kill you. Oh no. What it will do is far worse. Your body will be your tomb and you'll have dreams of your regrets" _

"_And you're going to force me to eat it." Kurt finished. _

_Rachel giggled "Of course not. Besides it wouldn't work anyway. It must be taken willingly." _

"_Why would I do that?" Kurt questioned. He scoffed at the thought he would actually take the apple. _

"_Because if you refuse the apple your prince, your charming dapper prince, will be killed"_

_Kurt became more terrified. His hands started to shake. The thought of his Blaine being killed made his tremble. A few tears came down his cheeks. _

"_No" he pleaded. _

"_As I said the choice is yours"_

"_I take that apple and he lives? That's the deal you want to make?" Kurt asked. He pointed at the apple. _

_"With all my heart" Rachel smiled. She had won. She had finally won. _

_Kurt took the apple from her hands. He didn't hesitate as he bit down on the apple. He started to choke. He could feel his body getting cold. His lifeless body fell to the ground leaving the apple to roll off. _

"HE RIPPED HIS HEART BECAUSE OF YOU!" Rachel screamed across the table. Kurt stood up angrily.

"HAVENT WE BOTH SUFFERED ENOUGH?"

"ENOUGH!" Blaine shouted angrily. Rachel and Kurt sat slowly. They glared at each other. Blaine sighed heavily. Kurt could have sworn he heard a growl come from Blaine. "All this fighting isn't helping. If it had gone on further, Rachel would have pulled out another apple or worse."

"At the risk of sounding immature, he started it." Rachel said.

"I'll admit that I did. Yes, I did tell your father about Brody and yes he killed him but I understand you wanting to come after me. This feud is hurting more than us. It hurts everyone."

Blaine looked at the two confused. "Who's Brody?"

"Go ahead Kurt." Rachel smiled. "Tell Blaine who Brody was"

"Brody was Rachel's love after Finn. She made me promise not to tell her fathers. I did anyway because I was young and I didn't want her to lose a parent like I did. Apparently Leroy didn't care for the idea."

"So he ripped Brody's heart out" Rachel finished.

"And what does any of this have to do with us helping you?" Blaine asked.

"I've resurrected Brody"

Blaine stood up quickly.

"Rachel!" Kurt exclaimed.

"There's nothing wrong with him!" She yelled.

"Rachel, he's no longer Brody! He's something more evil than anyone could ever fear." Blaine told her.

Rachel started sobbing.

"That's what you wanted help with" Kurt said. "You wanted us to help control him but Rachel he can't be. His actions aren't his own anymore. You have hurt him by bringing him back."

"Where is he?" Blaine asked.

"Down below in a cell" Rachel said.

Blaine and Kurt had almost forgotten that they were aboard Rachel's ship.

"Take us to him"

Rachel stood up slowly. Kurt and Blaine followed her towards the cell.

"Rachel" Blaine said. "If he hurts one of us, I can't control it. I will stop him and I don't mean capturing him."

Rachel nodded. She took a key from her sleeve and started to unlock to cell. She opened the door. A man stood at the very back. He was breathing heavily. He started to walk towards her slowly. Rachel smiled. He got closer and touched her face. His touch turned into a grip. He wrapped his fingers tightly around her neck. Blaine and Kurt started to fight him but he threw them into the cell.

"Brody" Rachel pleaded with what little breath she had.

Brody exhaled sharply. He backed away from her.

"Rachel?" he asked.

She went up to him and hugged him.

"We're together now"

They stood there for a moment looking at each other. A sharp pain filled Brody's body. He backed away from her. He held his chest where a beating heart once lived.

"Stop" he pleaded. "Stop the pain"

"How?" Rachel asked.

Brody came back towards her. He held her face.

"Let me go."

"No….no….I….I won't lose you again. I love you"

"If you truly love me, then let me go." He said. "Learn to love again"

He fell to the ground in pain. He then got up angrily and came towards her. She stopped him with her hand. A blue orb froze him in his place.

"Goodbye Brody" She whispered as she waved her hand. His body turned to dust.

Blaine and Kurt walked up to her. They looked at her sympathetically.

"He's not in pain anymore." Blaine said. "He's in a better place."

Rachel looked at Blaine wickedly.

"A better place?" She asked angrily. She knew know why she put the curse on Blaine instead of Kurt. "Your curse has yet begun, Blaine. From the moment you ate that turnover, your body began to change and I can't wait for the results."

* * *

As the family returned home, they all worried about Blaine's curse. Blaine spent the last few days stuck in the castle library reading. He didn't want to hurt his family. He read all the books on curses. He stopped to rest his eyes. Kurt came in.

"Annabeth's asleep." Kurt said. He went to Blaine and started to rub his shoulders. He felt Blaine's neck. It felt like it was on fire. He felt Blaine's forehead.

"Blaine" He said. "You're burning up."

"I'm fine" Blaine growled.

Kurt was shocked at Blaine's rudeness. He knew this wasn't like Blaine. He brushed it off. He knew if he asked then it would make it worse.

"Are you coming to bed?" Kurt asked.

"Not yet" he replied. He turned around and sat Kurt on his lap. "I'm sorry for snapping on you. I just don't feel like myself."

"It's alright" Kurt said. He rubbed Blaine's nose with his. "Don't stay away for long."

Kurt got up and left the room. Blaine smiled. His husband was so understanding. He got and suddenly felt a pain in his eyes. He held them and stumbled towards the mirror. He thought he had something in his eye. He looked at his eyes in the mirror. They were all yellow and black. He felt pain go through his body. He looked at his hands. Sharp nails started to grow.

* * *

Kurt rubbed his eyes as he woke up. He looked over at Blaine's side of the bed. It was still made. Shannon came in. Kurt sat up and smiled at her.

"It's nice to know he made his side of the bed." Kurt giggled.

Shannon looked at his strange. "He never went to bed, pumpkin."

"What?"

"He's asleep in the library."

Kurt grabbed his robe and quickly walked to the library. Just as Shannon said he was in the chair asleep. Kurt went up to Blaine. He shook him gently. Blaine sat up and screamed.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked.

Blaine looked down at his hands. They were normal. He rubbed his forehead.

"I guess I had a nightmare. It was so real. I was-"

Blaine was interrupted by pounding. The sound was coming from the front doors of the castle. Kurt and Blaine ran to the door and opened it. A bunch of villagers from the kingdom stood in front of Kurt and Blaine.

"What is this?" Blaine asked.

"It killed our sheep!"

"It killed my cows!"

Everyone started yelling at them about how "it" killed their livestock.

"Everyone please!" Kurt shouted.

All of the villagers became silent.

"Please tell us what it is"

"I saw it!" One said. He stepped forward. "Its eyes were yellow and black."

"What is it?" Kurt asked.

"It was like a wolf but as big as a horse"

Kurt and Blaine immediately thought of Puck and his pack. They were wolves as big as horses.

"Everyone we will take care of this once we get more information. Now please go back to your homes and stay inside." Blaine ordered.

The group started off. Blaine and Kurt went back inside.

"What do you think it could be?" Blaine asked.

"Let's call an emergency meeting of the council. Maybe one of Puck's pack members attacked. It is wolves' time" Kurt said.

By the time the council was all together, it was almost nightfall. They all looked at each other.

"Something is terrorizing our people" Kurt said. "They basically described it as one of Puck's pack."

Puck stood up angrily.

"No. You are not going to pin this on us!"

"We're not. We just want to know if anyone of your pack was missing last night." Blaine said.

"No. I do a head count every hour during wolves' time"

"What type of-AH!"

Blaine's eyes stared to hurt again. Kurt rushed to him. Blaine held his eyes tightly.

"Open your eyes for me" Kurt said gently.

Blaine opened the best he could. Kurt saw the wolf eyes. Blaine's temperature started to boil. Kurt saw Blaine's nails get longer like they were growing into claws.

* * *

"I trust the kings but we need to do something about that beast. It killed four of my sheep last night" a villager said as he downed his beer. The tavern was full of village men. Many of them were talking about the beast.

"Maybe we should hunt it down!" his friend said.

"No," the woman who owned the tavern said. "We should trust that our kings are doing the right thing."

"Oh yes and in the process lose all your livestock" a voice from a dark corner.

"And just who do you think you are?" the first man said.

The man from the dark corner stood up. He walked towards them.

"The name is Adam" he said. "And I am your savior."

"How?" The second man said.

"How many times in other kingdoms have kings told their villagers that they would fix the problem? Half those problems are still there." Adam said.

"So what do you say we do?" The woman asked.

"Take back your kingdom."

"We aren't going to cross the wishes of the kings" the woman protested.

"Oh? Didn't King Kurt say it was **your** kingdom?"

The trio looked at each other. Adam was right.

"How do we do it?"

"Kill the beast"

* * *

**Don't hurt me! Everything will be alright. **

**Please review with what you think will happen next.**


	23. Magnetic Pull

**I don't own glee or once upon a time or the movie I used to help me with this chapter.**

**Warning: you will have strong feelings during this chapter but please keep reading!**

**Before you read one thing: When Blaine changes back he has his clothes on.**

* * *

"Oh papa, what are we going to do?" Annabeth asked. Kurt held her close. She was scared. She knew that her daddy was in danger. She had only seen the transformation through the door. She saw her daddy change into a giant wolf.

Blaine had escaped into the night. The council was in a desperate search for him. They had to get to him before he was hurt.

Kurt didn't really know what to say he was just as shocked as Annabeth. A tiny cricket came up to them.

"Don't worry Annabeth." He said. "Your friends are out looking for him right now and they will find him"

"But how do you know Mr. Shue?" Kurt asked frantically. He was a wreck.

"I know your friends would never fail you, Kurt" he replied.

Kurt smiled half-heartedly. He brushed Annabeth's hair back with his hand. Annabeth smiled.

"You know you have his smile" Kurt commented.

That made Annabeth smile.

"What do you have of yours?"

Kurt touched her chin. "I think you have my chin"

"And just wait till you inherit his worriedness" a voice said.

"Daddy" Kurt smiled.

Burt shrugged his shoulders. Just then Jacob and Marley came in.

"Did you find him?" Kurt asked.

"Yes" Jacob nodded. "Puck is helping him."

"Once Blaine knows who he is and what's happening to him, he will be his old self but not in human form. Tomorrow is the end of wolves' time so he won't change for a while." Marley explained.

Just then Puck walked in with the giant dark brown wolf. Blaine went to Annabeth and Kurt. Annabeth started to pet his neck and Kurt petted his ears.

"I found him with a few sheep. A few villagers almost stabbed him but I stopped them" Puck said.

Blaine started to whimper at the thought of him being the "beast". He didn't want to hurt his family.

"Can we use one of your red cloaks so he doesn't change?" Kurt asked.

"We don't have a spare one and besides I don't think it will work. Jacob and I are wolves by heredity and I don't think the cloak works on curses" Puck replied.

Annabeth didn't pay attention. She wanted to comfort her daddy, to tell him that no matter what they loved him. She caressed his soft fur more. The chamber doors opened and Killian walked in. Killian looked at Annabeth and smiled. Blaine started to growl.

"Easy Blaine" Kurt told him. He turned to Killian. "What is it?"

"I am afraid I bring bad news. I was at a tavern in the village and-"

"Do you like to visit this tavern a lot?" Kurt asked. He was not going to let his daughter be around a drunk. Blaine started to circle around Killian to intimidate him.

"No, the Warblers invited me to have a drink. While I was there, I overheard two men and a woman talking about the beast. Another man came out and encouraged them to kill the beast." Killian explained. Killian had known who the beast was. He knew it was Blaine. He didn't want Blaine to get hurt.

Blaine stopped in his tracks. He bowed his head as he thought:

"_I'm a monster."_

He went into his bed chambers and lay down on the floor.

"Did you catch the man's name?" Kurt asked.

"Adam" Killian replied.

Annabeth didn't want to hear anymore. She walked into her parents' bedroom and closed the door. She saw her daddy on the floor. His eyes were sad. Annabeth lay down next to him so her head was in his stomach. She acted like it was a warm hug.

"It's okay, daddy" She said. "I won't let anyone hurt you"

Blaine closed his eyes. He wanted to leave so he wouldn't put his family in anymore danger. Annabeth rubbed his neck. Her gentle touch was like Kurt's. The touch became slower as Annabeth drifted off to sleep.

Blaine was tired but was too worried to go to sleep. All he thought of himself now was a monster, how he killed those animals and what he would have done of Puck hadn't have stopped him. He started to whimper as he made himself fall asleep.

Kurt came in shortly after. He smiled at Blaine and Annabeth as he grabbed a blanket. He covered them with it before joining in the cuddle and fell asleep.

* * *

Blaine shot up awake. Sweat dripped from his forehead. He looked down at his body. It was back to normal. Annabeth and Kurt were next to him asleep. He got up. He walked outside of the room and then went onto the balcony. He let the cool air hit him.

"Are you feeling better?" a voice asked.

Blaine turned around and saw Killian standing there. Blaine turned back around.

"Yes. Thank you"

Blaine was cold to Killian. He was the last person Blaine wanted to talk to. Killian could feel it too. Killian walked closer to Blaine.

"May I ask a question?"

Blaine nodded. "Sure"

"Why do you hate me?"

Blaine chuckled. "I don't hate you"

"Do not try to act like everything is fine between you and me." Killian said assertively. "I know you hate me. You hate me because I am in love with Annabeth and that I will take her away from you. I'm not. I love her and I have this feeling that she is my true love and-"

"How do you even know what true love is?! You're only one year old and she is barely a month!" Blaine shouted angrily.

"Didn't you feel this magnetic pull towards Kurt when you fell in love with him? Didn't you just know that Kurt was who you wanted to spend the rest of your life with? I feel that with her." Killian said.

Blaine didn't say anything. He knew it was true. He did feel that magnetic pull towards Kurt. He still did.

"I'm not trying to tell you how to be a parent. I barely know what a parent is let alone how to be one. My parents didn't give a damn about me! They left me on the side of the road! Blaine, you're the closest thing to a father I know and I don't want you angry at me." Killian said. He was crying by now. All of what he said was true. He did see a father in Blaine.

Blaine couldn't help it. He took the boy and hugged him tightly. Blaine understood.

"I know what it's like to have this conversation with a future father-in-law." Blaine said. "I had to have it with Kurt's father. He too was scared that I was going to take Kurt away from him but he learned I wasn't going to. I like you kid. You got a lot of guts."

"So does this mean we are friends?" Killian asked.

"If you stop hugging me" Blaine laughed.

The two parted not realizing Annabeth and Kurt had been watching. Blaine noticed them.

"How much did you see?"

"Enough to make us want to cry" Kurt said.

Annabeth ran up to her daddy and hugged him. "I love you daddy"

Blaine kissed her head. They parted and Annabeth hugged Killian.

"I feel it too" Annabeth said.

Killian leaned in to kiss Annabeth but Blaine separated them.

"Just because you and I are on the same page doesn't mean you can kiss her."

* * *

Later that day before sunset, Kurt went to the bed chambers and found Blaine packing a bag.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"Yes" Blaine replied. "Going to the Summer Castle for the night will work. Sam, Finn, Killian, Jacob and the Warblers will go with me just in case."

Kurt went up to Blaine and hugged him. Blaine then kissed Kurt passionately.

"I don't want you to go"

"I don't want to either."

"But I have to trust you that you will come home safely." Kurt said.

Blaine smiled. He finished packing a few things and then went to the back door. Kurt and Annabeth were outside to tell him goodbye.

"Be safe Daddy. You too Killian, Uncle Finn and Sam and Jacob" Annabeth said.

Kurt kissed Blaine and Blaine hugged Annabeth before getting into the carriage and riding into the sunset. Puck came out and went to Kurt.

"You have to get down to the tavern right away." he said.

* * *

When Annabeth and Kurt got to the tavern, it was night. Everyone was crowd around the stairs of the tavern. Adam was standing on the highest step.

"If it isn't King Kurt" He said. "Come join us. We were just talking about our hunting party."

Kurt went up to the top of the step with Annabeth.

"Hunting party?" Kurt asked.

"To rid the village of this beast" Adam replied.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Kurt began. "My husband and I are taking care of the issue. We will handle it but for now stay in your homes."

"The beast will go after your children. We are not safe till it's mounted on the castle walls. KILL THE BEAST!" Adam shouted.

"No!" Annabeth shrieked.

"We're not safe till it's dead!"

"What about the children?"

"It will wreak havoc on our village!"

"So let's take some action! It's time to follow me!" Adam shouted. "He lives in a castle in the Summer Valley. Let us ride!"

Kurt grabbed Adam.

"No! I won't let you do this!" he shouted.

"You're not with us. You're against us." Adam said.

He grabbed Kurt and Annabeth and threw them into a small shelter and locked it.

"Let us out!" Annabeth shouted.

"We'll rid the town of this beast!" Adam shouted. He went and mounted his horse. "We'll seize the castle and bring back his head!"

Kurt and Annabeth heard the mob ride off. Annabeth hugged Kurt tightly.

"What are we going to do?"

"We'll think of something" Kurt said. He looked around. There was a small hatchet hanging on the wall. Kurt went and grabbed it. He motioned Annabeth to stand back. Kurt started to beat down the door. He kept beating it down till he was able to get out. He took Annabeth out too. They ran up to a horse and mounted it. They started to ride towards the Summer Palace.

* * *

"Where's Blaine?" Killian asked Finn. Finn came closer to the window. The two looked over the drawbridge to the castle.

"He just finished transforming." Finn replied.

The two saw a glowing light coming towards them, the glowing light turning into separate lights revealing an angry mob with Adam at the end.

"A mob!" Finn shouted frantically.

"Warn Blaine. If it's a fight they want that's what they'll get." Killian said.

Finn ran Killian ran off. Finn went into Blaine's room. He was a bit scared.

"Blaine?" He asked.

The giant wolf came out of the shadows. Finn patted Blaine.

"The castle is under attack." Finn said. "We are going to protect you no matter what. Stay here."

Outside the mob started to beat down the door. The door finally came open.

"Do whatever you wish but remember: THE BEAST IS MINE!" Adam yelled.

Everyone started fighting each other. They had to protect Blaine. Adam dismounted his horse and started up the stairs. Killian fought his way towards Adam. Killian grabbed Adam's ankle. Adam punched Killian causing Killian's grip to loosen.

Upstairs Blaine circled his room. He heard the fighting downstairs. He started to whimper. He had to do something. Suddenly a small bow hit his front leg. Blaine slowly began transforming back to his human self. When Adam pushed Blaine out the window onto the balcony, all that was left was his claws, ears, and tail.

Adam chuckled darkly. Blaine tried to get up but for some reason he couldn't. He grabbed his injured arm as Adam took out his sword and swung it back.

"NO!" a voice said.

Blaine looked and saw Annabeth and Kurt on a horse near the drawbridge. Suddenly Blaine fought back. He grabbed Adam's sword and pushed him back. Blaine pushed him back more. Adam fought back hard. Blaine and Adam ended up falling on a bigger lower balcony not too far from the first.

Inside Kurt and Annabeth ran up the stairs. They hurried as fast as they could. They went up to the room.

"Come out and fight!" Adam yelled. Adam walked across the balcony. It was dark with only a few lightning strikes to guide them. "Did you honestly think he would want you now that you're a beast?!"

Blaine came from behind and attacked him leaving scratches on Adam's arm. Adam flipped Blaine over so Blaine was lying in front of him.

"It's over beast! KURT IS MINE!"

Suddenly Killian came out of the shadows and tackled Adam. He took a dagger and held it up to Adam's throat.

"Get out!"

Killian threw Adam's head back on the ground. Killian helped Blaine up and took him to the original balcony.

"Blaine!"

"Killian!"

Kurt and Annabeth ran up and embraced Blaine and Killian. Blaine pulled them all into a tight hug. Killian saw out of the corner of his eye Adam with the dagger ready to stab Blaine in the side.

"Blaine, look out!"

Killian flung himself behind Blaine causing Killian to be stabbed. Blaine pushed Adam off the ledge while Kurt pulled Killian towards them. Adam fell on to a balcony.

Kurt laid Killian on the ground. Annabeth leaned over him. Blaine and Kurt surrounded him.

"You'll be alright" she said. The tears ran down her face.

"At least I got to see you, one last time" Killian replied.

Killian's eyes rolled back.

"No!" Annabeth sobbed. "Please come back to me. Please. I love you"

As Annabeth sobbed, her tears fell into Killian's wound. Lights started to surround Killian. Suddenly Killian leaned forward.

"I'm alive?" He asked.

Annabeth smiled happily. Killian looked at Kurt and Blaine. They were smiling through their tears. Killian leaned in and kissed Annabeth tenderly.

* * *

**HAPPY ENDING!**

**Any thoughts?**

**Please review, **

**I would like to thank two people for being just so awesome: Mmm189, and DarrenChrisGleek.**


	24. Guinea Pig

**I don't own glee or once upon a time.**

**I want to thank DarrenChrisGleek for their help. **

**Warning: Sensuality**

* * *

"You failed me!" Rachel yelled. Adam stood there taking his beating. He knew he had failed. He knew he should have died last night but he didn't. "I took out your heart making you immortal so you could and what do I get in return: nothing!"

"I am so sorry that that little brat named Killian decided to be a hero!" Adam shouted back.

"Blaine was supposed to die!" Rachel shouted.

She went to her magic mirror and looked at Blaine. Blaine was eating breakfast with Kurt. They were smiling and kissing each other like a happy couple. Rachel didn't want that. A face interrupted the picture.

"What are you doing to do know?" it asked. "Kurt and Blaine are still happier than ever."

Rachel looked down. She had to think of something. First she had to get rid of Adam at the moment. She turned to Adam.

"Adam, do you know what I do with things that have no meaning to me? I throw them away" She said. She took out a beating heart from a gold box. It glowed.

She squeezed the heart. Adam fell to the floor in pain. He started screaming. Rachel smiled. He knew his place. She let up on it.

"Please…spare…..me." Adam gasped.

"Alright" She said. She went up to him and held him by his shirt. "You are my pet now. Whatever I tell you to do, you do or I squeeze" She started to squeeze the heart. Adam screamed in pain. She let go. "Now go get me my spell book. I need to see what to do next"

She let Adam go. Adam scampered off. Rachel turned around and looked at the image in the mirror.

* * *

"Would you like a piece of egg my darling?"

"Don't mind if I do!"

Blaine fed Kurt a piece of egg. They laughed and kissed. The two were so happy. After facing death and almost losing each other, they never wanted to leave each other.

"Annabeth sure is sleeping late today" Blaine commented.

"She needs it. If I would have lost you and then you came back from the dead, I would need sleep."

Blaine smiled as Annabeth walked in. She sat down in front of them. She put her head in her hands.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" Kurt asked.

"Would you ever let me and Killian together?"

"In about forty years" Blaine replied quickly.

"I figured you would say that" she replied.

"Why is this coming up?" Kurt asked as he took another bite of his egg.

"Honestly I don't really want to be with him at the moment." Annabeth said. "Don't get me wrong, he is the cutest thing in the world but-"

"Anniebeth!" a tiny voice said.

A tiny baby came crawling in. He went straight towards Annabeth and started playing with her dress. Kurt and Blaine just stared in shock. Annabeth picked him up and held him.

"He changed back into a baby" Blaine said.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"A witch cursed Killian to be an eighteen year old till he kissed his true love." Blaine said. He realized what he just said. "Killian was right. You are his true love."

Killian let out a big laugh. Blaine stared him down until Killian started mocking him. Blaine ignored it. Kurt got up.

"I have to go talk to Finn" Kurt said. He kissed Blaine and then went to Annabeth and kissed her head. Blaine looked at Annabeth and then got up and walked out.

"Wait! Don't leave me with a one year old!" Annabeth yelled.

Just then Shannon walked in.

"What's the matter, pumpkin?" she asked.

"My true love is a one year old right now." Annabeth replied. "I don't know what to do"

Shannon came over and picked him up. She cuddled him close.

"He just needs a little sugar." She said.

Meanwhile Blaine caught up with Kurt. He wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist.

"What do you need to talk to him about?" Blaine asked.

Kurt bit his lip. He didn't want to let Blaine know but he had to. It involved him. He stopped and sat on a bench. He motioned Blaine to sit down. Blaine did.

"Are you pregnant again?" he asked.

"Does it look like we have time to have another baby?" Kurt laughed. Blaine laughed along. They took each other's hands. "I want to find a way to reverse your wolf curse"

"How are you going to do that?"

"I want to go get Rachel's spell book." Kurt replied.

"Do you know how dangerous that is?!" Blaine exclaimed. "Kurt, she could kill you!"

"Blaine, how many times do we have to go through this? We have to trust each other." Kurt said.

"You're right" Blaine nodded.

"Finn and I planned on turning into mermen and swimming through the underground passage. The passage will lead us to the book."

"And after you get the book, what happens next?" Blaine asked.

"Well trial and error." Kurt responded.

"So I am your little guinea pig?"

Kurt nodded. He wanted to help Blaine and he was happy that Blaine was on board with the plan.

"I can live with that"

* * *

Finn and Kurt started off at night. They traveled to Rachel's castle. Finn and Kurt went up to a small pond.

"Okay so eat this and you will become a merman" Finn said. Finn took out a pearl from his brown satchel. He handed Kurt a pearl much like the one Finn gave Blaine. Kurt popped it in his mouth. Finn and he got in the water. Kurt felt his legs get pulled together. A green tornado circled his legs and then left. Kurt gasped at his bright blue tail.

Finn and he started swimming through the passage. They had a safe swim till they came to sharp bars blocking them.

"Now what?" Finn asked.

"We'll just have to slip through." Kurt said.

He slowly slipped through the bars with Finn following him. The bars were tight but they made it. They went up to the surface. There was a room surrounding them. It was barely lit. There was a gold pedestal with the book on the top.

"There it is" Finn whispered. "Let's just get it and leave"

Finn hoped out of the water and changed into human form. He went up to the book and grabbed it. He put it in his satchel. Finn heard a small whimper come from the corner. He looked and saw a box filled with water. Inside was a mermaid. She had long black hair and green eyes. Her tail was purple. Finn couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Finn!" Kurt said. "Hurry up!"

Finn shook it off and went back in the water. Kurt and him started swimming. They went to through the bars but Kurt's body got stuck. Kurt started pulling. Finn was almost half way down the tunnel.

"Finn!" Kurt yelled.

Finn turned around and saw. He had to get to Kurt fast. He swam up to Kurt. The two saw blood coming from Kurt's tail. Finn had to get Kurt out fast. When a merman or mermaid got injured, they would almost automatically turn back into a human. Finn tugged on his arm.

"Sylvester was right! I do have hips like a pear!" Kurt yelled.

"Is really necessary?" Finn asked.

"Yes!"

Finn finally got Kurt out of the bars. Kurt looked down his tail suddenly turned into legs. Kurt held his breath even though there was no air to hold. Finn swam like lightning. Kurt thought that it was the longest two seconds of his life. Finn hopped on the surface with Kurt. Kurt started coughing.

"After that I don't know if Blaine will let you out any more" Finn laughed.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him" Kurt laughed.

* * *

"I went through all that for a book I can't even read!" Kurt shouted angrily.

"Having trouble?" A voice asked.

Kurt looked behind him and saw Kaine. Kurt had been in the kitchen for nearly an hour trying to decode the book.

"Yes. This is Rachel's spell book and it's in a different language or something" Kurt told him.

Kaine reached for the book. "How about you have crazy read crazy?"

Kurt handed him the book. Kaine started reading. He could barely make out any other words.

"I found one." Kurt said. He started to read the ingredients to himself. He went and grabbed certain ingredients for the recipe. He put them on the table. He put one of the ingredients in a pot. It was a slimly worm. Kaine and his stomach turned. Kurt took the next ingredient and smelled it.

"That smells disgusting!" he exclaimed. Kaine smelled the jar. He too was disgusted.

"Doesn't Blaine have a cast iron stomach?" Kaine asked as he dumped the contents of the jar in the pot.

"It's soup!" Kurt exclaimed as he walked out of the kitchen. Blaine was pacing the dining hall. Blaine didn't know what to think. He walked up to Kurt and looked at the pot.

"I have to eat that?" he asked.

Kurt nodded. Blaine grabbed onto his sword. He had a bad feeling about it. Kurt lifted off the lid. Suddenly a slimly green monster shot out of the pan. Kurt and Blaine started screaming. Green goo went all over the room. Blaine stabbed his sword into it killing it instantly. Kurt practically flew into Blaine's arms.

"Do you want to have a potluck with Rachel and give her that?"

* * *

"Alright now I think this one will work" Kurt said as he came out of the kitchen later that evening. He had a glass of bright purple potion.

"Well there is no monster coming out of it so it should be okay" Blaine commented. He took the glass. This was his first time tasting anything. "Bottoms up"

Blaine downed the glass. Kurt could see the purple liquid go down his throat. Blaine shook for a moment. He could feel a sort of warm feeling.

"How do you feel?" Kurt asked.

Blaine looked at Kurt. He felt attracted to him but not like normal. He wanted to be with Kurt and to know **every **part of him all over again.

"I feel great" Blaine said. He dove in and kissed Kurt sensually. Kurt pulled away slightly.

"What has gotten into you?" Kurt asked.

"I just want you Kurt" Blaine replied seductively. Blaine started to kiss Kurt's ear.

"Oh Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed. Kurt had a bad feeling. He knew this was going to be fun.

* * *

**Well what did you think? I would like you to tell me how Blaine's curse should be broken. Also please review. **


	25. Father's Bravery

**I don't own glee or once upon a time. **

**Warning: Sensuality (hopefully enough for DarrenChrisGleek, since they asked for some)**

* * *

"You know I could just kill you and get it over with." Rachel said.

Annabeth stood there. She didn't know what to say. She wanted to end this. She wanted to be safe and sound with her parents. This had to be over.

"And you realize I could just kill you too and get it over with" Annabeth snapped back.

When she told her parents she was going to talk to Rachel, they were terrified but they understood. Blaine had told her to stand her ground no matter what and Kurt told her to show the best side of the situation. Annabeth knew they were right.

Rachel stood up. The truth was Annabeth was intimidated by her. Annabeth held on to her sword tighter as she got closer.

"You have you daddy's bravery" Rachel said. She touched Annabeth's chin. "And you have Kurt's chin."

Annabeth looked in her eyes. She jerked her chin from Rachel's hand. Rachel raised her eyebrow in question.

"I want to end this. Like you said to my Papa, this war can't go on forever. It started out as just revenge and now it hurts everyone." Annabeth said.

"You're right" Rachel said.

"So how do we end it?" Annabeth asked.

Rachel walked over to a jewelry box and pulled out a blood red apple.

"Eat this apple" she replied as she turned to Annabeth.

"You are insane." Annabeth said. "You honestly expect me to eat that after what you did to my Papa. My Papa won't eat anything apple anymore."

Annabeth knew she had to take the apple. She knew now how to defeat her. Rachel turned around. Annabeth crept up on her and tackled her. The apple rolled towards the balcony. Rachel and she rolled around for a while. Annabeth had her by the neck. She had to get the apple. She slapped Rachel and started running towards the apple.

Annabeth grabbed the apple. She saw Rachel get up.

"You little brat!" She yelled.

She flung her hands. A dark red wind gust Annabeth off the balcony. Annabeth screamed as she fell. Suddenly she water came shooting at her. Someone took her in their arms.

"Hold your breath" the voice said.

Annabeth did. She recognized the voice. They dropped in the water and then came to the surface.

"Grandpa!" She exclaimed.

"Hey kid." Burt said. "Why are you going after an Evil Queen?"

"Long story" She replied.

Burt embraced her in a hug.

"Come on let's get you home."

* * *

"What are you thinking?" Blaine asked Kurt.

Kurt and he lay in bed. Blaine embraced Kurt, their warm bodies touching made Kurt shiver.

The potion Kurt made had worn off but Blaine and Kurt were happy with what was happening. Kurt could remember the night like it just happened. Kurt and Blaine spent the morning making love and tracing the outlines of each other's body.

"It's been too long" Kurt laughed.

"It was good for getting our mind out of our baby springing herself in danger." Blaine said.

"True."

Blaine kissed Kurt as he got on top of him. He made his way down Kurt's neck. The door opened and Burt and Annabeth. Annabeth and Burt walked into the bedroom where Kurt and Blaine were.

"What are you two doing in bed? It's the middle of the afternoon" Annabeth asked.

"I needed some rest" Kurt blushed.

"And I needed to help him"

"I think I am going to wait in the main room for you two" Annabeth said she walked out.

"What are you two doing?"

"We thought she would still be out and it got our mind off of it." Blaine replied.

"You know I am going to go and see Annabeth" Burt said.

* * *

"So basically I got into a fight with her for no reason" Annabeth said.

"Basically" Blaine replied.

Annabeth stomped her foot angrily. Kurt took her by the shoulders. Blaine looked at the apple.

"The apple has to be taken willingly" Kurt replied.

Annabeth started to cry. "I just want to be a baby again. I hate having this responsibility! I'm not even two months old!"

Kurt embraced her. Blaine got up and embraced them both. Blaine kissed her forehead.

"Don't you think we wanted you to be a baby? You only got to be a baby for a few days. We wanted your first steps to be waddles not in high heels." Blaine said. "We need to defeat her."

Suddenly a bright red flame came in the center. The flame turned into Rachel.

"Oh this was the final straw!" She yelled.

Blaine held his family tight. Rachel went to them.

"I want to let you know that in two days we will go into battle" Rachel said. "Don't say I didn't warn you"

Annabeth took out her sword and held the tip at Rachel's throat.

"We'll be waiting for you"

* * *

**CHILFFHANGER!  
**

**So are you ready for the battle? **

**Review time!**


	26. Love is Strength

**I don't own glee. **

**Warning: bad word**

**Now here comes the final battle!**

* * *

"So how do we approach this?" Blaine asked.

The council was gathered around a map of Rachel's castle. Everyone was ready for battle.

"Well we know she will come for us." Kurt said.

"We can station people in all the corners of the castle." Blaine said.

"I have a thought" Annabeth said.

Everyone looked at her. She became nervous. What if her idea was bad?

"The floor is yours" Kurt said.

"Rachel is expecting a fight in two days. We are ready now. Why don't we attack tonight when she's not prepared?"

"And we can also attack at the back of the castle so it will make her totally unprepared. I love that idea." Blaine said.

"Also we need someone or some people to go and head on attack Rachel." Kurt said.

"I will" Annabeth said. "I have to defeat her."

"And I will go with you also." Blaine volunteered.

"Me too" Kurt added.

"My army will be circled around the castle." Santana said.

"My wolves will be around also" Puck added.

Blaine sighed. It was really happening. Rachel would be gone. He looked at Kurt. Kurt was happy too. It was happening. They never thought it would come to this.

"How would you defeat Rachel?" Kurt asked Annabeth.

Annabeth sighed heavily. She had a rough plan and it worked in her head but she wasn't sure it would work in real life.

"I think you should stab Rachel's heart so she won't come back" Puck suggested.

"No, I won't kill her. I will not stoop to her level." Annabeth replied.

Kurt smiled. He was happy Blaine and he taught her well. They always wanted to show her that you don't have to be evil to win.

"But I will make her eat the apple"

"Honey, we told you: it has to be taken willingly." Kurt said.

"I know. Papa, just trust me. I think this will work."

Blaine and Kurt hugged her.

"I want to thank you all for what you have done for my family. We will go into battle tonight and we will win!" Blaine said.

* * *

Blaine helped Annabeth and Kurt mount their horses. Blaine knew he was proud. He was proud to be Kurt's husband and Annabeth's father. He mounted his horse. Kurt took each of their hands.

"I love both of you with all my heart." Kurt said.

Both Annabeth and Blaine smiled. Kurt knew it was equal. Blaine drew out his sword and motioned the army to march. Each group had a lantern lighting their way. It was dark and a storm was brewing.

As they marched, they came to the dark and medieval castle. There were guards near a bridge. Kurt took out his bow and arrow and shot wounded them. Blaine motioned the group to head to their stations. The family dismounted their horses and let them drink from a pond. They went towards the castle.

Inside Rachel was in a sleep. Her mirror, Jesse, knew what was happening but he wanted to see Rachel fail. She had locked him in the mirror. Jesse went to another mirror and found Blaine, Kurt and Annabeth. Blaine drew his sword ready to crack the mirror.

"Hold on! I am on your side!" Jesse whispered frantically. "Rachel is in her chambers. Just go up those stairs and make a right."

"Thank you." Kurt replied as they ran off.

They came to a black door. Blaine opened the door slightly. They went into the room. Rachel wasn't in her bed. They looked around the room and saw her.

"You thought you could fool me?" She smiled evilly. She flung out her hands. "NEVER!"

A bright red dust of magic flung each of them into a corner. Blaine hit a mirror and smashed it. Kurt and Annabeth hit a wall. Suddenly a dagger came under Blaine's neck.

"Don't move" The voice commanded. Blaine recognized the voice. Blaine elbowed the man in the chest. He got up and drew out his sword.

"You tried to kill my son!" Blaine exclaimed angrily as he swung.

Kurt got up and went for Rachel. Kurt started to fight her. Kurt couldn't use his bow. Annabeth had to defeat her. Rachel took Kurt's neck and held it tightly. Annabeth saw and she hopped up. She grabbed Rachel's shoulders and flung her down. Kurt coughed to get his breath going.

"You just don't give up you little bitch!" Rachel yelled.

Annabeth punched Rachel in the mouth. Annabeth smiled. Rachel reached into Annabeth's chest to pull out her heart. Annabeth gasped.

"So I guess love is really weakness, like your grandmother always says."

Rachel latched onto Annabeth's heart. She pulled on it but it didn't come out. Rachel tugged on it again.

"NO!" she screamed.

"Love is strength" Annabeth said.

A bright gold ring of magic came out of Annabeth and flung Rachel towards a mirror. Rachel's body went into the mirror. Annabeth held her chest. Kurt took his bow and arrow and shot Adam in the shoulder. Blaine was stunned. He looked at them.

"I thought you were going to use the apple." Blaine said.

"I wasn't sure if she was listening" Annabeth replied.

Blaine and Kurt went to Annabeth and hugged her tightly. Kurt kissed her forehead.

"I am so proud of you" Kurt said.

"I am too" Blaine added.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Rachel screamed.

"And now what are we going to do with her?" Kurt asked.

"We could bury the mirror in the dungeons." Annabeth suggested.

Blaine went up to the mirror and took it.

"Suits me"

Kurt and Annabeth laughed. Kurt saw Jesse's face in the mirror.

"Did you know about her being awake?" Annabeth asked him.

"No." Jesse replied.

Kurt took Jesse's mirror in his arms.

"Come on." Kurt said. "Let's leave"

* * *

"YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS! I WILL RETURN!" Rachel screamed as Blaine put her in a hole.

The family was burying the mirror in the ground in a cell. Kurt smiled brightly. His family was finally free.

"No you won't" Blaine said. He put the first pile of dirt on the mirror.

Kurt sighed as the last of the dirt went on top of her. Blaine looked at him.

"How do you feel?" Blaine asked.

"Relived" Kurt smiled. Blaine took his family in his arms. He looked at Annabeth.

"And you?"

"Oh I guess saving my family is better than being in diapers now" Annabeth smiled.

Suddenly a gust of wind came and Annabeth disappeared. All that was left was her clothes. Kurt started to cry. Blaine was shocked. Did something happen? A small laugh came from the clothes. Blaine looked and a baby was tangled in the clothes. Blaine picked his daughter up. Kurt kissed her happily.

"It's nice to see you in diapers again" Blaine smiled.

"We love you so much." Kurt said as he kissed her head.

* * *

**TA-DA!**

**Well what did you think? Rachel is gone well imprisoned. Annabeth is a happy baby! And what did Blaine mean when he said: "You tried to hurt my son" ?**

**Review time!**


	27. Fresh Out of Those

**I don't own glee or once upon a time. **

**I am so sorry for the long wait. **

* * *

"We are so glad to have you back, little princess!" Kurt cooed over their now three month old daughter.

She wiggled around in her pajamas. She played with her blanket. Killian came up to Blaine and tugged on his pants. Blaine picked him up. Killian looked down and saw his love.

"Baby" He said.

"Yeah she's a baby now"

Annabeth closed her eyes and started to go to sleep. Kurt kissed her forehead.

"Good night sweetheart" He said.

Blaine went over and tucked Killian in his crib.

"Good night buddy" he said. He then went over to Annabeth and kissed her forehead. "Good night princess."

Blaine took Kurt in his arms and the two walked out. Finn stood there looking around. Finn had been a little depressed. He hated Rachel for what she did to Kurt and Blaine but he loved her before and now she was gone.

"How are you Finn?" Blaine asked.

Finn turned and looked at them.

"Alright" he replied. "I think I am going to go to bed. By the way thanks for letting me stay here until I go back"

"Of course" Kurt said. "Good night"

"Good night" Finn said as he walked out.

Kurt and Blaine too started to get ready for bed. Kurt and Blaine got into bed and held each other close.

"It seems like everything is perfect now" Blaine said.

Kurt kissed Blaine gently.

"I know. We have our baby back and Rachel is gone. I just think we need to deal with Adam. He did get away." Kurt told Blaine. Kurt traced Blaine's abs with his finger. "Which reminds me, who is your son?"

"What?"

"When you were fighting Adam, I couldn't help but overhear you telling Adam that he tried to kill your son" Kurt explained.

"Okay, okay. I like Killian. He saved me on that balcony." Blaine said.

"Well it's good that you call him son because soon in about twenty years, you'll be related to him." Kurt laughed.

Suddenly Puck came running into their bedroom.

"Hey I know how to get Finn out of his funk!" he said.

"Hey do you know how to knock?" Blaine asked.

"I do wolf boy! Look let's throw a ball and have him meet some ladies!"

Meanwhile Finn was in his bed fast asleep. A bright green light shone through his mirror. It was so bright that it woke him up. He sat up. He felt drawn to it. Finn got up and started walking towards it. He suddenly moved the mirror. Behind it was a tunnel; he started to walk through it and followed the green light up a staircase. Finn was in a trance.

He went up to an attic. It was dusty and in the center was a spinning wheel. Adam was standing over it.

"Touch the spindle. Touch it!" He said.

Finn placed his finger on the spindle. He suddenly fell to the ground.

"Still he needs to find someone to love him!" Puck yelled.

"Keep your voice down! The babies are sleeping!" Kurt said to him.

Blaine heard a tiny voice in his head to check on Finn. He got up and put on his robe.

"Where are you going?" Puck asked.

"I need to check on Finn" Blaine said. Blaine walked out the door. Kurt and Puck followed him to Finn's room. Kurt turned on the light. Finn's bed was empty. They saw the tunnel. They all followed it.

"Finn!" Kurt yelled.

They found Adam standing there.

"You fools, thinking you could stop Rachel!" He laughed. "You may have defeated her but her magic will live on!"

"What have you done with my brother?!" Kurt asked frantically.

"Here's your merman!"

Adam threw his cape behind him, revealing Finn. Adam disappeared in a flash. All three of them went to Finn. Finn was in his merman form. His eyes were closed.

"He's breathing" Blaine said.

"Finn, wake up" Kurt said.

Kurt kept pleading but Finn wouldn't wake up. They knew what had happened after that. Instead of an apple it was a spinning wheel. Puck took Finn in his arms, bridal style. They took him back to his room. Puck set hit on the bed.

"We have to keep him wet." Kurt said.

"And we need to find his true love to wake him." Blaine said.

"Well we are fresh out of those!" Puck said angrily.

Kurt went into the other room and grabbed Rachel's spell book. He went back into Finn's room. He flipped through the pages and found a spell.

"Here to find true love"

"Are we sure we want to do that?" Blaine asked.

Kurt took a dagger that was under Finn's bed which was used normally for emergencies.

"Yes and I need a map." He said.

Blaine looked around the room and found one. He gave it to Kurt. Kurt then pricked Finn's finger. He dripped the blood on the map. The blood glowed and stained two places on the map. Blaine looked at them.

"My mom's castle and Rachel's castle" Blaine said. "Obviously his true love had their heart ripped out and my mom kept it."

"Okay so Puck you go and find his true love at Rachel's castle and Kurt and I will go and find her heart."

* * *

Kurt and Blaine set out the next day, leaving Annabeth, Killian, and Finn in Shannon's care. Kurt and Blaine brought Sam with them. They went into Wonderland and got the heart. They found out that Finn's true love was a mermaid named Serena. They started their way back.

"So how's Annabeth?" Sam asked.

"Good. She's a baby again so we are really happy" Kurt replied.

Suddenly a rabbit looking man came up to Blaine. He took Blaine's hand.

"Devon! You need to find my gloves! I am very late!"

Blaine had no choice but to go with him. The rabbit led him into his house.

"Excuse me, my name isn't Devon and I don't have time to find your gloves." Blaine said.

The rabbit didn't listen. He led Blaine inside his house and to his bedroom.

"Here eat this and have some tea!" he said. He shoved a tiny cake into Blaine's mouth. He then looked at his watch. "I'M LATE! HURRY FIND MY GLOVES!" He ran out of the room.

Blaine shook his head. As a child, Mr. Later would always ask Blaine to do task that would never be accomplished. Blaine went over to the dresser.

"I guess I can't get out of this one." Blaine said to himself. "If I were a rabbit where would I keep my gloves?"

He started to look in a chest. He felt a little strange after eating the cake. He felt like the chest was getting farther and farther away from him. He hit his head on something. He tilted his head. He was growing.

"Oh no! Not this!"

Blaine sat down and watched his body outgrow the whole room.

Kurt and Sam saw the whole thing.

"Oh great" Kurt said.

"Kurt?" a voice asked.

Kurt and Sam turned and saw Kaine. Kaine was wearing a top hat and holding a hat box.

"Kaine? What are you doing in Wonderland right now?" Kurt asked.

"Oh I was at my shop." Kaine replied. He couldn't stop looking at Blaine. "Why is my son the size of a house?"

"It's a long story dad!" Blaine said.

Kaine reached in his pocket and pulled out a small bottle.

"Here have him drink old a bottle cap"

Kurt took it and handed it to Blaine. Blaine did as his father instructed. Blaine shrank down to size and walked out of the house.

"Find your own gloves"

* * *

"Did you find her?" Kurt asked as Blaine and he walked into Finn's bedroom.

Finn laid there asleep. His fin was in a bucket of water. Puck stood there.

"Oh yeah" Puck said as he showed them a girl.

She had long dark hair and she was very skinny. She only had a blanket to cover her.

"Puck, you could have given her some clothes!" Kurt said. He grabbed Finn's robe and put it on the shivering girl.

Blaine opened the box and put her heart back in her chest.

"He's the man I saw" She said.

"Saw when?" Blaine asked.

"When you went to find the spell book" she told Kurt. She went up to Finn. "He's so beautiful" She brushed his hair out of his face.

"Well kiss him already!" Puck exclaimed.

Serena leaned down and kissed Finn gently. Finn gasped and his eyes flew open. He saw the girl.

"You're really pretty"

* * *

**So Finn has found his true love!**

**I want to give a huge thank you to DarrenChrisGleek for helping with Serena.**

**If you have any ideas on the story please, please let me know. I have very little right now. **

**Also how do you think Adam should be defeated? **

**Please review!**


End file.
